totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Masz to jak w banku szwajcarskim. Jak obrabować marzenia finalistów
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 11 Odcinek dla zawodników, którzy już odpadli z programu, ale również przeżyli. Hotel Pokoje luksusowe: Każdy z graczy może zrobić swój nagłówek. (: Pokój Lukaninho ... Pokój Temple ... Temple obudziła się, trafiając tutaj późno w nocy. '' '''Temple: '''Czas się ogarnąć i spełnić marzenia. ''Przyszykowała się i wyszła. Wyjechała spod budynku taksówką. Pokój Sophie ... Pokój Janusza Janusz leżał sobie w królewskim łożu i oglądał program w telewizji pod tytułem "Jak poznać typowego Janusza? Unikaj go jak ognia". Miał przy sobie popcorn i siedział popijając colą z biedronki. Janusz: Kurła! Ja bym to takich januszów dojechał! Nic, tylko by pouczali innych, kurła! Pokój Igora Chłopak leży sobie na wygodnym łóżku oglądając jakieś sitcomy na wielkim telewizorze. W jednej ręce trzyma zimną szklaną butelkę coli, a w drugiej kawałek pizzy. Wygląda na to, że u chłopaka wszystko dobrze. Nagle jednak telewizor się wyłączył... Tak samo jak piekarnik z pizzą i maszyna do waty cukrowej oraz światło. Igor: No to są chyba żarty jakieś -.- Chłopak wstał w samych bokserkach z łóżka i poróbował naprawić telewzior, ale po chwili się poddał. Igor: Wal się mendo głupia! Krzyknął na telewizor jakby to był człowiek. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie korki poszły od jego pokoju, więc ubrał na szybko jakąś koszulkę i pierwsze lepsze spodenki, po czym wyszedł z pokoju by znaleźć źródło prądu. Pokój Rhysa Chłopak został wprowadzony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, a następnie jego pokój został zamknięty na cztery spusty. Przed wejściem zostało postawionych dwóch uzbrojonych ochroniarzy. Rudowłosa przybyła we wskazany adres na kartce. Miała w razie czego paralizator w ręku (please). Ochroniarze się odsunęli i weszła do pokoju. Była w zupełnie innym stroju niż dotychczas. W pokoju było ciemno. Czarne rolety zasłaniały dopływ światła do pomieszczenia, widoczność nawet dla rudowłosej była ograniczona. Widziała jednak coś na środku pokoju... a raczej kogoś. Siedział na krześle, zamknięty w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Głowę miał spuszczoną, a na dywanie można było poczuć jeszcze ślady kropelek wody. Włosy miał oklapnięte, na twarzy miejscami miał jeszcze ślady małpiej krwi... nie była to z pewnością przyjemność spoglądać na niego w takim stanie... a może była? W końcu to rudowłosa. Rudowłosa głośno westchnęła, by na siebie zwrócić uwagę. Od samego początku śledziła losy chłopaka, bo jego "niesamowitej" przygodzie w lesie łotewskim. '' '''Jurgita': Dumny z siebie jesteś? *powiedziała poważnie, przyglądając się chłopakowi* Nawet chyba ja tak często nie fiksowałam. *mruknęła* Sam widok ani rudej nie raził, ani jakoś wybitnie nie pociągał, bardzo podoba jej się ludzka krew ;u;. Zwłaszcza że renoma programu mogła na tym bardzo ucierpieć. Zawinęli się z Łotwy jak najszybciej. '' '''Jurgita': Reality show nie jest dla słabych psychicznie. *dodała wbijając delikatną szpileczkę* Chłopak w milczeniu słuchał dziewczyny. W pewnym stopniu zgadzał się z Jurgitą, jednocześnie... gdzieś głęboko miał do niej żal. Po ceremonii chłopak popadł w szał, omal nie rozcinając obecnych tam na kawałki, dlatego więc znajdował się w takim stanie jak teraz. Prawdopodobnie dostał też wysoką dawkę leków uspokajających. Rhys: Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć. *mruknął cicho, lekko otępiale* Szok. Domyślnie dawka jaką otrzymał powinna trzymać go w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez tydzień, tymczasem on bez problemu, jednak powoli uniósł głowę kierując swoje spojrzenie na rudowłosą... Zauważył, że dziewczyna zmieniła się, dlaczego? Dlaczego został w to wciągnięty? Dlaczego wszystko kręciło się przeciwko niemu? Dlaczego w tej drodze zwanej życiem zatracił własnego siebie? Rhys: Kiedy stałem się taki zimny? *spojrzał na Jurgitę* Kiedy zgubiłem samego siebie? *spuścił wzrok* Już nic więcej nie czuję. *spuścił głowę, pociągając nosem* Jurgita: Skoro jesteś w programie, a w zasadzie byłeś... *zamyśliła się i tupnęła wymownie nogą* ...to prawdopodobnie wiedziałam więcej, niż Ci się mogło wydawać. *odparła podchodząc do okna odsłaniając rolety* Program nieustannie się zmieniał i dziewczyna sama zdecydowała się trochę zaadaptować do nowej sytuacji. W zasadzie odpowiadał jej aktualny brak podróży. '' '''Jurgita': Prawdopodobnie, wtedy kiedy... *zastanawiała się, czy ugryźć się w język* ...dokonałeś wyroku za Rose. *mruknęła* Wszystko inne jest dla Ciebie iluzją. Jeśli nie zakopiesz swojej przeszłości, nie staniesz na nogi do przodu. Cóż, może nie okazywała zbyt wielu emocji, ale jednocześnie, jeśli ludzie nie moga uporać się z przeszłością, to nigdy nic im nie pomoże. Na imię Rose... nie zareagował. Siedział nieruchomy ponownie wysłuchując dziewczyny. Światło, które wcześniej wpuściła do pokoju zaczęło go razić, ale... cóż. Rhys: Zakopałem ją dzisiaj. *mruknął wskazując głową na serce* Jednak... nadal wyczuwam pustkę. Jurgita: Trzeba wpuścić więcej życia do tego pokoju. *podeszła do chłopaka od tyłu* Najwyższa pora, szkoda że dopiero dzisiaj. Pewnie już dawno byś sobie ułożył życie. *mruknęła, przygotowując się do zdjęcia kaftanu* Przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jurgita: Zrobisz jeden niepoprawny krok, a Cię zabije. *powiedziała mocniejszym tonem* Też potrafię. Bier się powoli za życie, bo żal patrzeć. Każdy kogoś w życiu traci. Powiedziała uwalniajac chłopaka i siadając na jego łóżku. Rhys: Już to kiedyś słyszałem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Chłopak odetchnął pozbywając się kaftana. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym spojrzał na siedząca obok niego dziewczynę. Rhys: Wiesz... w zamknięciu miałem dużo czasu na przemyślenia. *mruknął* Jurgita: Jak usłyszysz jeszcze kilka razy to nic się nie stanie. Dbam o swoje bezpieczeństwo. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi z zainteresowanie. Więc ona prawdopodobnie wyglądała podobnie jak siedziała w więzieniu. Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok w kierunku światła. Jurgita: Światło jest symbolem, rozjaśniania w życiu. Tego nie zobaczysz z zamkniętego pokoju w kaftanie. *mruknęła* Jakie przemyślenia? Rhys: Wtedy na statku...*przygryzł* Powinienem był Ci powiedzieć o Rose. Może uniknęlibyśmy tego wszystkiego. *spuścił głowę* Możliwości były dwie. Albo zostanie zabity i Szwajcaria z kraju neutralnego stanie się miejscem podbojów Norwegii, albo przeżyje. Rhys: Wybacz. Dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, potem w ziemię. Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Powinieneś o tym wspomnieć w swoim zgłoszeniu. Nie lubię jak ktoś mnie oszukuje. *mruknęła obojętnym tonem* Wszakże, było minęło. Dodała, wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku oknu. '' '''Jurgita': Raczej zareagowałam za impulsywnie. Też wybacz. Tak już po prostu mam. Rhys: *pokręcił głową* Nie ma problemu, rozumiem. Spoglądał na Jurgitkę w blasku słońca. Rhys: Swoją drogą... dlaczego tu jesteś, a nie z resztą? *zapytał nieco zaintrygowany* Rudowłosa, tzn. brunetka patrzyła na drzewa, które otaczały hotel. Myślami, była również niekoniecznie w tym miejscu. Po pytaniu Rhysa, odruchowo się odwróciła. Jurgita: Cóż. Po wypadkach ze zwierzętami na Łotwie i dwóch incydentach w Szwecji musiałam dostać przymusowe wolne. Podobne źle działam na odbiór programu *wzruszyła ramionami* Na jak długo, nie jestem pewna. Możliwe, że do końca. No i będzie tutaj jeszcze jakiś Włoch. Na myśl o Włochu chłopak od razu przypomniał sobie o pewnej Pizzy. Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. Rhys: To.. ciekawe. *mruknął kiwając głową* Jurgita: Rozmawiałam z nim. Na pewno nie będzie przypominał ci twojej kompanki. Wydaje się być spoko. No i co ważne. Będzie prowadził dogrywki, w których będziesz mógł powrócić do programu. *odparła, bo w zasadzie chyba o tym wcześniej zawodników nie informowała* Norweg spojrzał zaskoczony na brunetkę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Rhys: W-wrócić? *podniósł wymownie brew* Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czy na pewno chciał tam wracać? Dziewczyna pokiwała głową zażenowana. Jurgita: Tak to jest, jak nie czyta się małych druczków. Było napisane, że każdy wyeliminowany może powrócić. *wzruszyła ramionami* Więc wszystko przed Tobą. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając w drugą stronę. Nie szukał niczego szczególnego wzrokiem, po prostu spojrzał się na drzwi oraz zaglądających przez szybkę ochroniarzy. Westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Nie wiem... nie czuję się na siłach by tam wracać... Jurgita leniwie się przeciągnęła. Jurgita: Jeśli masz opcje powrotu i zarobienia kasy, to co stoi na przeszkodzie? *wzruszyła ramionami* Ja już Ciebie tam męczyć nie będę. *dodała z uśmieszkiem* Rhys: Szkoda... *mruknął uśmiechając się po nosem, zwrócił się ponownie do Jurgity* Szkoda? Podniosła wymownie brew i spojrzała na chłopaka. Jurgita: Szkoda? Raczej reszta by tego nie powiedziała. *sprostowała chłopaka* Rhys: Chyba nie jestem jak reszta? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Jurgita: Gdybyś był tak samo nudni jak oni, to by leżały tu twoje flaki, a nie rozmawiałbyś ze mną. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Ale koniec końców liczy sie zdanie ogółu i producentów. Dumnie oparła się ścianę i założyła dłoń na dłoń. Jurgita: Tak czy siak mam kontrakt na wszystkie sezony. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Rhys: To świetnie. *uśmiechnął się* Norweg wolno podniósł się ze swojego łóżka. Od momentu doprowadzenia go tutaj nic tylko siedział. Szczerze mówiąc wizyta prowadzącej dobrze mu zrobiła, przy niej czuł się w tym miejscu trochę mniej osamotniony... Odwrócił się tyłem do dziewczyny, spoglądając na drzwi. Rhys: Śmierci tym razem będą legalne? *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Podeszła bliżej chłopaka, stając przy samych drzwiach wyjściowych. Jurgita: Przy mnie zawsze są legalne. *puściła mu oczko zadowolona* Zasady zna na ten moment tylko Włoch. *westchnęła* Chłopak wzruszył ramionami ruszając w stronę drzwi. Chciał opuścić to pomieszczenie, przypominało mu zbyt wiele złego. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Tylko nie zgub drogi wojowniku z Norwegii. *powiedziała złośliwie* W gruncie rzeczy, dziewczyna lubiła się po prostu podroczyć. '' '''Rhys:' Dobrze lolitko. *kiwnął głową* Wyszedł z pokoju, ochroniarze już mieli ochotę sprawić mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza, ale zauważyli wychodzącą za nim prowadzącą, więc odstąpili od kary. Jurgita: No i mogę być lolitką. *wzruszyła ramionami wychodząc za chłopakiem* Pogroziła nożem ochroniarzom i oni nie chcieli ryzykować swojego życia (please). Nuciła sobie piosenkę pod nosem. Jurgita: Be my Drake... *nuci cicho* ... Chłopak wrócił prosto z basenu. Musiał w spokoju przemyśleć to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Umył się, przebrał a następnie zapadł w głęboki sen. ... Następny dzień chłopak zaczął dość nietypowo, bo robił coś czego zwykle nie robił. Oglądał telewizję. Konkretniej, to oglądał powtórkę piątego odcinka. Był zaskoczony widząc Benjiego i Melissę w dogrywce, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła go ich miłosna scena. Nie żeby się tym jakoś przejmował, ale... no po prostu był zaskoczony. Rhys był zainteresowany dogrywką tym bardziej, że dotyczyła jego rodzimego kraju. Rhys: To może być ciekawe. Z biegiem odcinka poznał zadanie oraz prace członków Marchewek. Rhys: Banalne. *wywrócił oczyma* Ten komentarz na temat jednej z prac był wymowny, nie trzeba było nic dodawać. W końcu ogłoszono wyniki, zbliżenie na twarz odprowadzanego Benjiego ukazywało jego wściekłość ale i smutek. Norweg wyłączył telewizor, po czym westchnął. Rhys: Żaden Szwed nie wygrał jeszcze na naszym terenie... Podniósł się i udał się do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej klasyczne ubrania sportowe: biała koszulka, niebieskie dresy i trampki. Po przebraniu się wyszedł z pokoju, prawdopodobnie udając się do siłowni. Po dogrywce chłopak doczłapał się do swojego pokoju, gdzie postanowił w spokoju przeboleć to co otrzymał na arenie. Dosłownie. Wolnym krokiem podążał do swojego łóżka, trzymając się ręką za brzuch. Położył się na boku, po czym zamknął oczy. Pokój Kate Kate obudziła się w tym pokoju nadal była dość mocno podrapana i postanowiła zostać jeszcze chwile w łóżku '' Pokój Benjiego ''Benji obudził się w szwajcarskim łóżku. Westchnął i mruknął rozkosznie. Był jeszcze na wpół śpiący. Nie docierało jeszcze do niego gdzie się znajdował. W raz z upływem kolejnych minut wszystko stawało się jednak jasne. Wspomnienie i fakty docierały do głowy chłopaka i zaczynały targać myślami. Benji: 'Skit *przewrócił się na bok* ''Chłopak patrzył tępym wzrokiem w szarą ścianę jego pokoju. Na jego twarzy malował się smutek. Przegrana, eliminacja i rozłąka z Melissą. Za jednym zamachem stracił tak wiele. Nie pomagał fakt, że zamiast wrócić do domu; do Szwecji, do przyjaciół, nocny transport zawiózł go do Szwajcarii. Po drodze chłopak zdołał wydobyć jakieś szczątkowe informacje o możliwości powrotu i odkupieniu... ale o poranku nie miał do tego głowy. Benji przewrócił się na brzuch, zakrył głowę białą poduszką. Widać było, że chłopak wcale nie ma ochoty wstawać. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał spędzić ten czas w łóżku. '' ''Mijały minuty, przez okno do pokoju wpadało co raz więcej światła. Promyki dopadły wreszcie także i blondyna. Ten nie mogąc znieść światła rzucił poduszką w okno i poderwał się z łóżka. Okrył się kołdrą do pasa i oparł się o ścianę, przy której stało łóżko. Poczuł przyjemny chłód na plecach. W świetle dnia Szwed mógł wreszcie obejrzeć jego "lokum". Po przybyciu w środku nocy nie miał na to nawet czasu. Prostokątne umieszczenie miało być wygodne i funkcjonalne. Łóżko, biurko, fotel, nieduża komoda. Wszystko grało. '' '''Benji: '''Eh... ''Blondyn po długim zwlekaniu wstał z łóżka. Z ociąganiem się sięgnął po przygotowane dla niego ubrania. Zwykły czarny T-shirt, czarne rurki i czarne vansy - klasyk. Stylizację dopełniać mogły przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które ktoś uprzejmie zostawił na niewielkim biurko. Chłopak z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem sięgnął po dodatek. Sun glassy łudząco przypominały te, które dopełniały stylizację jednego z jego modeli podczas greckiego zadania. 'Benji: '''Skit! *cisnął okularami o ścianę* ''Szwed poczuł frustrację na wspomnienie zadania. Napracował się i to niemało. Pomimo wysiłku chłopak nie tylko odpadł, ale także nie został nawet doceniony, gdyż jego przeciwniczka nawet nie pofatygowała się na zadanie... '' ''Chłopak przebrał się w ubrania, stanął przed lustrem. Prezentował się dobrze. Na szybko poprawił włosy dłonią; na próbę rozczochrał i przeczesał. Było zadowalająco. Blondyn podszedł do okrągłego zwierciadła, na próbę zrobił kilka dziwnych min. To co wydawało się głupawym strojeniem się do lustra było w istocie modelingowym treningiem mięśni twarzy. Brak sesji trzeba było nadrobić treningiem. Po tym krótkim "rytuale" Benji odszedł od lustra. Otworzył losową szufladę komody i znalazł kolejne stroje... 'Benji: '''Jag antar att de har en pool *mruknął* ''Blondyn złapał strój i wyszedł z pokoju. '' Jadalnia ... Kuchnia ... Łazienki ''Po nieprzyjemnej rozmowie w siłowni chłopak przyszedł odświeżyć się w łazience. Po drodze zdążył zahaczyć o swój pokój i zabrać z niego szlafrok. Wybrał pierwszą wolną kabinę, puścił wodę po czym zniknął za drzwiczkami. W łazience po chwili pojawiła się również pewna blondynka, która skierowała się do ostatniej kabiny na końcu, coś sobie śpiewała pod prysznicem. XD '' ''Rhys szybko usłyszał, że nie jest w łazience sam. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować, po prostu kontynuował to co robił. W czasie mycia w jego głowie trwała kolejna burza myśli, która tym razem dotyczyła innej osoby... Zimna woda spływała po jego trochę umięśnionym ciele, mimowolnie powodując u niego ruch rozgrzanych mięśni. '''Rhys: Ładny głos... *mruknął słuchając dziewczyny* Po zakończeniu mycia, sięgnął po ręcznik po czym starannie się wytarł. Wyszedł, wrzucając swoje ubrania do kosza na pranie, po czym westchnął. Mimo wszystko, na jego klatce piersiowej nadal ostało się trochę kropelek wody, a mokre włosy dokładały mu kolejnych. Blodynka jak gdyby nigdy nic opuściła kabinę, mając oczywiście ręcznik na sobie. Cicho sobie pogwizdywała. Gdy jednak zobaczyła chłopaka szybko schowała się do swojej kabiny i zaczęła się modlić, czy jej nie zobaczył. '' ''Rhys dojrzał chowającą się blondynkę. Nie mógł przepuścić tej okazji, musiał się w końcu dowiedzieć kim jest ta nachodząca go w różnych sytuacjach dziewczyna. Rhys: Przecież Cię widziałem. *mruknął zakładając ręce* Dziewczyna w głębi duszy modliła się czy to chodzi o nią. Cóż, głupiutka nie była i jednak po chwili domyśliła się, że chodzi o nią. Wysunęła kawałek czupryny i przyglądała się chłopakowi. ???: Uhm...może to wytwór twej wyobraźni? Chłopak przewrócił oczyma, po czym zapukał w kabinę do której schowała się blondynka. Rhys: Nie jestem taki głupi. *pokręcił głową* A sprawiał inne wrażenie, westchnęła sama do siebie. Dziewczyna była zakłopotana i zastanawiała się jak wybrnąc z tej sytuacji. '' '???: No brawo Sherlocku. Chcesz nachodzić dziewczynę w kabinie? '''Rhys: Ty nie miałaś problemu by nachodzić mnie kilka razy podczas programu. *wywrócił oczami* Po chwili jednak odsunął się od drzwi, po czym wypuścił powietrze. Rhys: Wybacz... Oczywiście, że nie chcę. *dodał* Osunął się na ziemię, opierając się o inne drzwi. Po chwili dziewczyna widząc, że zbytnio nic nie wskóra, zrezygnowana opuściła pomieszczenie. Nałożyła na siebie jeszcze wcześniej świeży t-shirt. '' '???: Od razu nachodziłam. Czy nie masz przypadkiem jakichś urojeń? *zapytałą krzywiąc się na widok chłopaka opartego o drzwi* Przypadkiem pojawiłeś się tam gdzie ja byłam. i tyle. *wzruszyła ramionami* Norweg zaczął wskazywać na palcach. '''Rhys: Pociąg, basen... ciekawe. *pokręcił głową, po chwili się podniósł* Chłopak miał dziwne deja vu, jakby już z kimś kiedyś odbył podobną rozmowę. Rhys: Jesteś bardzo podobna- *po chwili jednak przyciął* ???: Skoro jestem tutaj, tam gdzie zawodnicy, czy jak tam się zwiecie, to logiczne, że będę... *zaczęła przedrzeźniać chłopaka i wyliczać palcami*... w pociągu, na basenie. Ba, nawet korzystam z łazienki! *powiedziała sarkastycznie* Przewróciła oczami. Zignorowała informację chłopaka. '' '???:' Mam jednej osoby, parę ma mnie nie widzieć. Jeśli sądzisz, że podoba mi się tu bycie, to się mylisz. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach. Więc możesz na mnie mówić, przypadek. *mruknęła podchodząc do kosza z ubraniami* ''Norweg wywrócił oczyma, jej podejście przypominało mu momentami rudowłosą. Sama dziewczyna również była do niej podobna..., ale była jednak blondynką. Rhys: Eh. *westchnął* Nie powinnaś tak o sobie mówić... *mruknął cicho* Chłopakowi nie chciało się wdawać w kolejne kłótnie, postanowił spróbować trochę załagodzić sytuację. Rhys: Skoro Cię wcześniej widziałem... i ty mnie też, dlaczego się chowałaś? *dopytał zaintrygowany* Dziewczyna machnęła ręką. W zasadzie nie przejmowała się tym, jak sama siebie nazwała. Miała duży dystans do samej siebie. '' '''Przypadek': Ale ja się tym nie przejmuje. *powiedziała szybko odpowiadając na słowa Norwega, który starał się łagodzić sytuację* W zasadzie i tak nie mam zamiaru się kłócić. Przypomniała sobie poprzednie sytuacje. W zasadzie, dwukrotnie to były czyste przypadki. Znaczy, za pierwszym razem została wysłana z kulą, a drugi raz... Cóż, myślała czy nikogo nie zastanie. Jak dobrze, że nie poszła tam wcześniej. Przypadek: Pierwszy raz dostarczyła chyba kulę jak się nie mylę, a drugi cóż. Tak wyszło. Jak mówiłam, nie każdy może mnie widzieć. Rhys: Tak... *spuścił wzrok* dzięki za tamto, nie wiem jakbym sobie bez niej poradził. *mruknął* Na ludzi w tym show nie można liczyć. *prychnął do siebie* Norweg podniósł głowę, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do "Przypadku". Rhys: Może dla ciebie to jak Cię nazywają jest obojętne, ale dla mnie nie. Pozwól mi zwracać się do Ciebie po imieniu. Przypadek: Dziwisz się? *prychnęła* Zbiór ludzi którzy gonią za kasą, mają gdzieś prowadzenie programu, no i szaleni producenci. Nie oczekuj, że stażyści będą skakali wokoło. Chyba, że boją się o własne życie. *zamyśliła się na moment* Dziewczyna oczywiście uścisnęła dłoń i uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Przypadek: Pilnie strzeżone tajemnice muszą na razie nimi pozostać. Poznasz w swoim czasie, nie mogę. I tak nie powinnam z Tobą rozmawiać, a to robię. Ciebie za to jak zwą? Rhys: Rhys. *mruknął* Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Była równie niziutka co Jurgita, naprawdę przypominała mu ją w każdym aspekcie! No... nie słyszał jedynie gróźb śmierci. Lolitas: Poza tym pochodzę z Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mogę się doczekać, jakie wyzwanie bedzie czekało zawodników. *dodała zamyślona* Ładne imie, zachodzi Skandynawią. Zgadłam? *zapytałą zaciekawiona* Blondynka kochała geografię, która była jej prawdziwym konikiem. '' '''Rhys:' W punkt. *kiwnął głową* Dokładniej Norwegia, okręg Akershus. *dodał z uśmiechem* Chłopak zamyślił się. Dziewczyna wydawała się być otwarta i przyjacielska, zaimponowała mu także wychwyceniem jego pochodzenia. Dumna klasnęła w dłonie. '' '''Lolitas': Yay! Wiedza jednak nie idzie na marne. Macie piękne fiordy, żałuje, że tam nie odbywało się wyzwanie. Przegapiłam takie ciekawe widoki... A tak siedzimy w hotelu. *mruknęła* Rhys: Tak... zdecydowanie. *kiwnął głową, równie niezadowolony co blondynka* Czuję się tu jak więzień, bardziej niż zwykle. Chłopak westchnął, po czym udał się przed lustro. Wziął pobliską suszarkę i zaczął suszyć włosy, jednocześnie nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną. Blondyna wesoło się do chłopaka uśmiechnęła i stanęła przy wyjściu. Lolitas: Więzienie powiadasz... Brzmi kusząco, tam jest chyba większa swoboda. *mruknęła* Chłopak odłożył suszarkę i rozczochrał rękoma włosy. Rhys: Niekoniecznie, chodziło mi bardziej o uwięzienie w pewnym miejscu. *odparł* Co do więzienia, nie wiem... nigdy nie byłem. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak zerknął na zegar nad wyjściem, obok którego stała blondynka. Rhys: Chyba pora na mnie... *mruknął* Lolitas: Ta, za długo się tutaj zapuściłam. Bywaj. *powiedziała z uśmiechem i wyszła* Rhys odprowadził dziewczynę wzrokiem. Po krótkiej chwili sam opuścił łazienkę i udał się do swojego pokoju. ... Benji stał przed lustrem opierając się rękoma o umywalkę. Miał opuszczoną głowę i zamknięte oczy, nie patrzył w lustro. Włosy miał mokre i oklapnięte. Ubrany był tylko w czarne spodnie i air maxy w tym samym kolorze. '' ''Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu emitowała ledowa listwa zamontowana na górnej krawędzi lustra. Gdyby nie ów listwa, łazienka tonęła by w całkowitych ciemnościach. Zamkniętemu w niej Szwedowi chyba to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Świadomie wybrał łazienkę, świadomie ograniczył światło, świadomie zastawił drzwi umiejętnie ustawionym krzesłem. Myśląc o tym na jego usta mimowolnie wstąpił uśmiech. Wspomnienia z pewnego pokazu mody wróciły. Musiał wtedy ukryć się w garderobie przez grupą fanek... Teraz jednak ukrywał się przed całym światem... no i może pewnym śledzącym go Polakiem. '' ''Na krawędzi eleganckiej, porcelanowej umywalki stała szara butelka. Chłopak strącił ją pstryknięciem palców. Wpadła ona do ustawionego niżej śmietnika, stuknęła o puste dno. Sprzątaczką w szwajcarskim oddziale SND nie można było odmówić pracowitości. '' ''Szwed podniósł głowę, spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na swoje włosy. To co robił było typowo kobiecą reakcją na porażki i mniejsze czy większe niepowodzenia, ale on jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Benji: 'Var är den här torktumlaren? ... ''Minęło kilka, może kilkanaście minut. Wystarczyło aby wysuszyć włosy po koloryzacji. W łazience zostało zapalone więcej lamp. Benji stał przed lustrem i mierzył się wzrokiem. '' '''Benji: '''Ny attityd *mruknął po Szwedzku* ''Chłopak raz jeszcze skontrolował swój nowy kolor włosów i wyszedł. Uprzednio założył czarną bluzę. '' Salon ... Biblioteka ... Sauna ''Wejście do strefy Saun znajdowało się naprzeciwko wejścia na basen. Za oszklonymi drzwiami z jasnym, znanym na całym świecie wyrazem "Sauna" krył się krótki korytarz wyłożony stylowymi, jasnobeżowymi płytkami o ciekawej fakturze. Już w tym przejściu dało się wyczuć wysoki poziom wilgoci. W powietrzu unosiła się ciepła para woda, podczas gdy chłodniejszą podłogę pokrywała ciecz znana jako dwutlenek wodoru lub zwyczajniej Woda. Ciecz kumulowała się przy fudze w kącie prostym między ścianą, a podłogą. Znikała jednak sukcesywnie przelewając się przez nierdzewną kratkę podłużnego odpływu. '' ''Szwajcarska strefa wypoczynkowa dla wyeliminowanych zawodników była w istocie luksusowa. Strefa saun oferowała dwie... sauny; tradycyjną fińską i parową. Wnętrze pierwszej było dobrze widoczne przez szklane drzwi - było puste. Na podłużnych, drewnianych ławkach idących do góry nie siedziała żadna wypoczywająca osoba. Kamienie nie zostały polane wodą z cebrzyka, nie emitowały ciepła mającego zapewniać błogi relaks. Drzwi do drugiej sauny, pomimo że także szklane, nie pozwalały widzowi zajrzeć do środka. Zalegała na nich masa pary, która skutecznie zmniejszała widoczność do zera. Po otworzeniu drzwi para z całą pewnością uleciała by gwałtownie i buchnęła otwierającemu w twarz... Tymczasem ktoś siedział w środku. Ze znajdującego się w ścianie urządzenia wydzielającego parę i olejki eteryczne wydobywał się lekki, białawy dymek. Niebieskie diody zamontowane w okrągłym suficie sprawiały, że pomieszczenie wypełniało się tym szlachetnym kolorem. Barwiła się nie tylko para, ale także podłoga i siedziska wyłożone kwadratowymi płytkami ceramicznymi o wymiarach 2x2. '' ''Na siedzisku ktoś siedział. Chłopak owinięty był ręcznikiem do pasa. Gołym ciałem opierał się o wilgotne oparcie. Pot gęsto ściekał po jego muskularnej klatce piersiowej i nie gorzej zbudowanym brzuchu. Ramiona chłopaka zwisały bezwiednie wzdłuż tułowia. Stopy spoczywały na gorącej posadzce. Głowę miał bezwiednie opuszczoną. Mokre włosy, które od wilgoci, potu i wody były prawie zupełnie ciemne, przykrywały twarz. Przez niebieskie światełka nie dało się dostrzec karnacji chłopaka. Zażywający relaks musiał być mieszkańcem Finlandii lub przynajmniej kraju skandynawskiego, bo jakby inaczej wytrzymywał w saunie podkręconej na maksa? Nagle westchnął. Klatka piersiowa poruszyła się miarowo wraz z zaczerpnięciem gorącego, wilgotnego powietrza. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Benji miał twarz totalnie mokrą. Niezidentyfikowana woda mogąca być zarówno wodą z basenu, potem jak i łzami, pokrywała całe jego oblicze. Był gładko ogolony. Pot nadawał skórze na policzkach i brodzie wyjątkowego połysku; odbijał światło padające z sufitu. '' ''Szwed relaksował się, albo przynajmniej próbował. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków poza chrapliwym sapaniem. W jego postawie było coś nietypowego dla niego. Za czasu swojej obecności w show imponował atrakcyjnością i tężyzną fizyczną jak mało kto. W tamtej chwili siedząc w saunie parowej, pomimo że nadal atletycznie zbudowany, wydawał się pozbawiony... siły? energii? wewnętrznego ognia? Czegoś zdecydowanie brakowało. Jesli można by wstawić zdjęcie pod definicją terminu "wrak człowieka" to zdjęcie Benji'ego z sauny pasowało by idealnie. Przystojny Szwed nie był sobą. Siedział i patrzył nieruchomo w dół; na podłogę lub na swoje stopy. '' ''I wtedy do sauny, krokiem jakby miał dobrą serię w kasynie, wkroczył przystojny chłopak... Właściwie gdy otworzył drzwi do sauny z twarzy uśmiech mu zniknął, a chłopak z bólem krzyknął. '''Igor: NO CO ZA RĄBNIĘTY BADZIEW! CZŁOWIEK IDZIE DO SAUNY SE ZRELAKSOWAĆ, A TU OGIEŃ JAK Z GĘBY SMOKA MU PROSTO W TWARZ! Po tych słowach Igor wziął głęboki wdech. Wyglądało na to, że już się wyszumiał i uspokoił. '' ''Po chwili chłopak spostrzegł, że ktoś oprócz niego też jest w saunie. Igor: O! Um... Hej. Benji wolno podniósł głowę. Jeszcze nim się poruszył, skrzywił się słysząc wrzaski wchodzącej do sauny osoby. Zmusił się do usunięcia grymasu nim spojrzał w kierunku ów osoby. Szwed już po głosie rozpoznał Igora - swojego ex kolegę z drużyny. Blondyn nie był w najlepszym nastroju, jednocześnie jakaś część jego miała dość siedzenia w milczeniu. Od ponad tygodnia nie rozmawiał z nikim. Rhys zniknął, a żadnej nowej osoby, która odpadła nie spotkał. Chłopak spotkał na kolegę. Wypuścił powietrze, zaczerpnął na nowo. Benji: 'Cześć *rzucił, musiał jednak przełknąć ślinę gdyż słowa uwięzły mu w gardle i nie dało się nic usłyszeć* Hej. ''Blondyn bacznie obserwował poczynania Polaka. Nie ruszał się nie chcąc zdradzać swojego położenia w najdalej wysuniętej od drzwi części okrągłej sauny. Czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Starał się zapanować nad irytacją wywołaną zbędnym okrzykiem kolegi. Tak przywykł do ciszy, że zdenerwował się jeszcze mocniej. '' '''Igor: ' Skądś cię kojarze... To znaczy, bicz, ofc, że byłeś w show, ale połowy uczestników nie poznałem, ale ciebie chyba tak. Chłopak zaczął się chodzić w kólko. '''Igor: Kogo ja tam poznałem... Ruda menda, Rhysia... Ten typ co nie chciał mojego tosta... Igor jeszcze raz przyjrzał się chłopakowi siedzącemu przed nim. Igor: Wiem! Ty to ten typ! Tylko jak, żeś miał na imię... Ben... Benji! Tak! Wiedziałem! Chłopak spojrzał się zirytowany na chłopaka. Igor: Jesteś jednym z typów przez, które odpadłem. Cóż, widzę, że podzieliłeś mój los. Igor usiadł sobie wygodnie i się uśmiechnął. Igor: Wiesz jak to mówią, "Karma is a bicz, ale nie taką wielką jak ludzie których spotyka". Brunet przez chwilę przygląda się jemu odrobinkę przystojniejszemu koledze po czym na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zmartwienia. Igor: Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz jakby pies ci zmarł, matka wydziedziczyła, dziewczyna okazała się lezbijką, a najlepszy kumpel rasistą. Benji westchnął cicho pod nosem. Napiął mięśnie z wysiłku, aby nie odpowiedzieć na pierwsze wypowiedzi. Cierpiała duma i wiara w ludzkość. Po chwili trochę się uspokoił, albo raczej zobojętniał? Tak czy inaczej nie okazywał i nie zamierzał okazać żadnej złości. Zdobył się jedynie na mruknięcie. '' '''Benji: '''Mhm... *mruknął podwinąwszy nogę* Tja... Żyję *wyrzucił z siebie gładząc się po gładkiej nodze* '''Igor:' No nie gadaj! A ja myślałem, że umarłeś! *Powiedział komicznie sarkastycznym tonem* Zaczniesz mówić co się dzieje czy mam wejść w tryb irytowania każda Human Being? Bo uwierz mi, że jeśli teraz cię irytuje, to jak się rozgrzeje to twoim największym marzeniem będzie skoczyć z dachu. Benji pozostawał niewzruszony. Jedyne co siedziało w głowie to myśl o przerwanym relaksie. Chyba powoli zaczynało mu sie przypominać czemu głosował na Igora w drugim odcinku... Szwed przeczesał włosy na głowie (jedyne, które mu zostały). Westchnął i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zdawało mu się, że siedział Igor. Zastanawiał się chwilę co powiedzieć. '' '''Benji: '''Gratuluję zmyślności *powiedział aksamitnym tonem. Nie miał ochoty na szczególne złośliwości, ani na okazywanie drzemiącej gdzieś w nim złości* A ty zamilkniesz i dasz nam obydwojgu się odprężyć, czy chcesz gadać? *zapytał nie zdradzając emocji. Mówiąc patrzył w sufit* '''Igor:' Chcę gadać. Szwed nie był pewny czy takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, ale jak już wspomniał w myślach wcześniej - brakowało mu rozmów. A Igora w końcu lubił; każdy przecież miał swoje odpały... '' '''Benji: '''Jakoś cię nie widziałem aż do dzisiaj *mruknął przejeżdżając palcem po gładkiej łydce* I nie było cię na dogrywce, wybadałem sytuację *mówił głosem pozbawionym większych emocji* Co robiłeś? I czemu nie walczyłeś? ''Igor zrobił wielkie oczy. Igor: Jaka do jasnej kurtki dogrywka?! Chyba maraton z sitconów nie był dobrym pomysłem... A jak wyglądała ta twoja? Benji trochę stracił wiarę w ludzkość słysząc odpowiedź. Westchnął tęsknie i opuścił nisko głowę. Podniósł ją po kilkunastu, dobrych sekundach. '' '''Benji: '''Nie będę o tym mówił *wstał nagle, pomasował się po klacie* Muszę się opłukać... Miło było... Porozmawiać. Bywaj. ''Tak pożegnawszy się Szwed opuścił saunę. Wychodząc niezauważony przekręcił pokrętło dozownika pary na "Niebezpiecznie Maksymalny". '' '''Igor:' Sorry bicz, ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem! Wychodząc za szwedem brunet zauważył przekręcone pokrętło na "Niebezpiecznie maksymalny". Igor: No o tym, to my porozmawiać musimy. Po tych słowach, Igor wybiegł za Szwedem. Siłownia Levi po dłuższym czasie opuścił pokój, stwierdził, że ciągłe tkwienie w jednym miejscu, bądź co bądź luksusowym nie będzie zbyt dobre. Pierwsze poranne potrzeby utalentowanego Włocha to oczywiście była siłownia, bo jak to mawiał Mustang „w zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch”. Mijając kolejne pomieszczenia hotelu, zadziwiał się zdobieniami, które przykuwały jego uwagę. Budynek miał swoje lata, ale ten, kto wpadł na zrobienie tutaj hotelu, był czystym geniuszem według opinii Włocha. Po dłuższych wojażach znalazł swoją świątynię, znaczy siłownie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł do środka. Skierował się w stronę szafek i położył swoją torbę z ciuchami, by przebrać się w swój strój do treningu. Jego podkoszulek spadł na podłogę, Włoch pokręcił głową niezadowolony. Levi: Pazienza! *mruknął pod nosem* Po chwili ją odłożył i przebrany w luźne spodnie dresowe, tshirt oraz sportowe buty, usiadł jeszcze i robił sobie zdjęcia. Na siłownię wszedł ulubieniec prowadzącej, cichy Norweg. Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, był trochę zaskoczony wyglądem jak i zaopatrzeniem samego gyma. No ale cóż, kondycję trzeba było utrzymywać, a siedzeniem i nic nierobieniem raczej tego nie zmieni. Zaraz... ale dla kogo on się tak stara? Rhys: Jest. *mruknął cicho do siebie* Jego cel - bieżnia, znajdował się tuż przy oknach na kompleks. Rhys zrobił kilka kroków, po czym wybrał bieżnię najdalej ustawioną od wszystkich. Ustawił sobie swój standardowy program, po czym zaczął bieg. W tym czasie Włoch bawił się w wyciskanie, szło mu całkiem nieźle. Jednak za bardzo nie spodobało mu się ciche wejście ulubieńca prowadzącej. Z poprzednim odcinków znał jego charakter, ale cóż, Levi był otwartym człowiekiem i lubił przede wszystkim z każdym rozmawiać. Położył sztangę nad głową i włączył telefon. '' '''Levi': Witajcie moi kochani przyjaciele! Odpoczywam po wspaniałym treningu w gymie. *powiedział z uśmiechem* Spotkałem tutaj Rhysa, trzymajcie kciuki *pokazał do kamery kciuki i zakończył krótką transmisję* Chłopak wstał, wziął głęboki oddech i przyglądał się jak Norweg biega. Nie chciał go do siebie zrazić, ani nic. Rozważał jak podejść do chłopaka. Zdecydował się na stary i prosty numer. Zarzucił ręcznik za jedno ramię i skierował się w kierunku zajmowanej bieżni. Levi: Ciao *powiedział pozytywnym tonem* Poranny trening to lek na wszystko, nieprawdaż? *zapytał znajdując się już obok chłopaka i wchodząc na bieżnie obok* Norweg zerknął kątem oka na znajdującego się obok niego chłopaka... a może mężczyznę? Wyglądał mu na pozytywnego człowieka, ale ilu takich ludzi tak naprawdę okazuje się kimś zupełnie innym? Rhys: Jak najbardziej. *mruknął* Co by nie mówić, taki mały trening chłopakowi dobrze zrobi. Niektórzy mawiają, że nie ma nic lepszego niż przelać swoje wszystkie emocje na sport. Rhys: Jesteś Levi? *zapytał, zerkając kątem oka na, jak zakładał tajemniczego Włocha* Levi: No, jakżeby inaczej. Miło mi ciebie poznać, Rhys. *uśmiechnął się do niego* Ustawił sobie bieg na najniższym możliwym tempie. Robił to bardziej dla towarzystwa i zapoznania się z Norwegiem. Swój limit dzisiejszy wykorzystał. Nie miał zamiaru jednak narzekać, ludzie kochali go za pozytywne podejście do życia. '' '''Levi': Nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie znał. *dodał z powagą i szacunkiem w głosie* Ćwiczysz dla siebie czy upolowałeś jakąś sztukę? *zapytał podchwytliwie* Zwiększył delikatnie obroty znudzony jednym i tym samym biegiem, którego praktycznie nie odczuwał. Levi: No i byłoby mi niezwykle miło, gdybyś zdecydował się w któryś dzień udzielić wywiadu dla swoich fanów. *puścił mu oczko* Rhys: Jurgita wspominała coś o nowym członku ekipy. *mruknął kontynuując bieg* Zgadywałem, że chodziło o Ciebie. *dodał* Na temat "sztuki" chłopak od razu pomyślał o pewnej osobie... nie spalił tym razem buraka, po prostu wziął łyka dostępnej pod ręką wody. Rhys: Err... zależy. *odparł ucinając temat* Słowa o fanach zaintrygowały Skandynawa, nie spodziewał się że jest w jakiś sposób popularny w programie, chociaż... no tak. Już wiedział dlaczego. Rhys: Może kiedyś... *westchnął* Levi: No tak, zapomniałem. Plotki szybko się tutaj rozchodzą. *zaśmiał się* Właściwie mu to nie przeszkadzało. W pewnym sensie było to łatwiejsze pokonywanie barier. Gdy ludzie cokolwiek o sobie wiedzą, jest jakoś zręcznie. Bardzo podobało mu się podejście Norwega, który jak to zazwyczaj miał w zwyczaju był dośc skryty i cichy. Zadowolony z dobrze toczącej rozmowy uśmiechnął się. '' '''Levi': Czyli odpowiedź brzmi tak. Spoko, fajnie, że się powodzi. *skwitował krótko* Nie zamierzał drążyć tematu, przynajmniej na razie. Domyślał się, o co chodzi. Sztuka podchodzenia do ludzi jest specyficzna i czasami dość łatwo kogoś zrazić. Włoch nie zamierzał zbyt ostro z nikim pogrywać, w końcu to nie był już Big Brother. '' '''Levi': Ludzie bardzo cenili twoje poczynania. Tajemnicze związki z rudowłosą, waleczność na wyzwaniach. Myślę, że nie masz co się zastanawiać. *skwitował* Drzwi na siłownie uchyliły się. Benji przebrany w opinająca mięśnie, czarną koszulkę, szare spodenki i czarne nike'i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był to jego pierwszy kontakt z siłownią od czasu zadania w Szwecji, a nawet dłużej, bo miał być to pierwszy trening od wyjazdu ze Sztokholmu. Tak czy inaczej Szwed przywitał się klasycznym dla osób na siłowni "Hej" i poszedł na orbitreka. Najpierw wziął się za rozgrzewkę. Dopiero pedałując zdał sobie sprawę kto jeszcze jest w pokoju... Przestał pracę. Wyjął z trzymadełka butelkę z wodą, napił się i spojrzał na kompanów. Był to jego kolega z programu - Rhys i jakiś Włoch, którego poniekąd kojarzył z Instagrama. '' '''Benji: '''Hej *przywitał się znowu* ''Model nie był tak outgoing jak zwykle. Był trochę przygaszony. Stał tak po prostu, tyłem do maszynki i czekał na reakcję chłopaków. '' ''Norweg odwrócił wzrok na Szweda, którego obecność... trochę go zaskoczyła. Tak szybko pozbierał się po wczoraj? Rhys: Hej. *mruknął* Nie wiedział zbytnio co powinien powiedzieć, liczył na otwartość Włocha. Levi spojrzał na Szweda, gdzieś mu się przewinął na instagramie. Był świadomy jego udziału w programie, jednak nie sądził, że zasta go tu tak szybko, z resztą tak samo jak Rhysa. Levi: Ciao. *powiedział odwracając się w stronę chłopaka* Podszedł i wyciągnął dłoń, by się przywitać ze Szwedem. '' ''Benji uściskał silnie dłoń Włocha. Uśmiechnął się grzecznie. '' '''Benji: '''Co? Myślałeś, że później się zobaczymy? *mruknął w stronę Rhysa opierając się jednocześnie o atlas* ''Szwed prychnął pod nosem. Po raz pierwszy w trakcie trwania programu za jego słowami nie kryła się żadna strategia. Po prostu rozmawiał bez planu. Spoglądał na Norwega. Blondyn domyślał się, że Rhys mógł czuć się podobnie skonsternowany co on. Oboje odpadli w dogrywkach z osobami, z którymi się znali... Oboje odpadli za szybko. '' ''Norweg mimo zaczepki zachował spokój, chociaż kto wie co to miało znaczyć... pewnie sam Szwedinho. Rhys: Bywa. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Szwed jest jego przeciwnikiem w najbliższej dogrywce. Mimo wszystko on sam nie wiedział, czy w ogóle do niej przystąpi. Rhys: Myślałem, że po włamaniu do prowadzącej skończysz jak Charles. *dodał chłodno* Włoch widząc, że chłopacy świetnie się dogadują, a przynajmniej próbują, stwierdził, że to nie czas na wchodzenie im w rozmowę. Uśmiechnął się do obu i powiedział ciepłym tonem. Levi: Dzięki panowie za miłą pogawędkę, ale trzeba wziąć prysznic oraz coś ogarnąć. Do zobaczenia na dogrywce. *pomachał chłopakom i wyszedł* Benji niemrawo pożegnał się z Włochem i skierował spojrzenie na Rhysa. Szwed znał się na ludziach wystarczająco aby stwierdzić, że Norweg ma co do niego jakieś mieszane uczucia. '' '''Benji: '''Cóż, jednak żyję *założył ręce* Przesłodzona, krwiożercza landryna nic mi nie zrobiła. ''Chłopak nie wspominał zbyt miło spotkania z ex prowadzącą. Wolał pominąć jej temat. Na moment wbił spojrzenie w matę na podłodze, potem jednak wrócił wzrokiem na kolegę. Także zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnikiem w dogrywce będzie Rhys..; Na razie wolał jednak o tym nie myśleć. Chwilowo miał dość dogrywek. '' '''Benji: '''Co tu się w ogóle dzieje... działo? *spojrzał na bruneta, który też przestał ćwiczyć* ''Rhys zszedł z bieżni, uważnie słuchając tego co mówił do niego Benji. Można powiedzieć, że trochę go ztriggerował swoją wypowiedzią, nie dał jednak po sobie tego poznać. Rhys: Zamknięci na cztery spusty w tym luksusowym Szwajcarskim koszmarze. *wzruszył ramionami, chłodno patrząc na Szweda* Chłopak wziął łyka wody, po czym odrzucił ją z powrotem do koszyka, trafił odwrócony tyłem. Rhys: Uważaj, bo ta "Krwiożercza Landryna" krąży gdzieś po hotelu, nie chciałbyś chyba nie dożyć dnia następnego... *pokręcił głową wymijając chłopaka* Blondyn odwrócił się za Rhysem. Norweg ewidentnie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. Szwed zastanawiał się czy za nim nie iść... ale czemu? Ledwo się znali. Owszem, Benji lubił Rhysa i traktował jako jednego z lepszych kolegów z programu, ale czy ze wzajemnością? Chłopak nie chciał się narzucać. Wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa poszedł powyciskać na klatę. Po cichu liczył, że Rhys nie odejdzie... '' ''Nie odszedł. Usiadł sobie na pobliskiej ławeczce, po czym zaczął spoglądać przez okno. Dojrzał kilka osób, które postanowiło zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza w pobliskim parku. Prawdopodobnie pracownicy programu. Nie palił się do rozmowy, z jakiegoś powodu nie miał ochoty z nikim wchodzić w bliższe relacje... z nikim nie licząc pewnej osoby. Po czasie jednak bez słowa wyszedł, potrzebował odświeżenia. Basen Jurgita wraz z Rhysem przybyła na basen. '' '''Jurgita': No to jesteśmy. Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że będzie taaaki duży. *puściła oczko chłopakowi* Pora się przebrać. Poszła do przebieralni. '' ''Rhys zrobił dokładnie to samo co jego koleżanka. Po czasie opuścił przebieralnię jedynie w bokserkach kąpielowych. Na szczęście nie było konieczności smarowania się kremami, ponieważ znajdowali się w budynku. Na jego ciele zarysowały się delikatne oznaki umięśnienia, nie było jakoś szczególnie wyraźne, ale mimo tego chłopak posiadał przeciętną formę fizyczną. Wyczekiwał na wyjście Jurgity. W przebieralni było słychać jakieś krzyki, w której znajdowała się rudowłosa, obecnie brunetka. Z pomieszczenie wybiegła płacząca dziewczyna. Ciekawe co jej tam nagadała... Po chwili prowadząca wyszła przeciągając się. Była w takim stroju. '' '''Jurgita': No i od razu lepiej. *skwitowała wychodząc z przebieralni* Chłopak odwrócił się w kierunku damskiej przebieralni. Wybiegająca dziewczyna zniknęła za wyjściem, natomiast chłopak dojrzał prowadzącą. Cóż, nawet jego strój lolitki musiał poruszyć... Rhys: Wow... *oczy mu się zaświeciły* Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową, odwracając się i sprawiając wrażenie nieprzejętego. Rhys: Ładny. *mruknął* Dziewczyna od razu zauważyła reakcję chłopaka. Delikatnie, wręcz niewidocznie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czuła się bardzo komfortowo. '' '''Jurgita': No, znośny. *skwitowała* Mam jeszcze lepsze. *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale zostały w Texasie. Przewrócila oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Czyli jednak coś tam z mięśni masz, więcej niż sprawiasz wrażenie. *wypaliła. W sumie...czasem możesz się ruda ugryźć w język ;v* Rhys: Dzięki... *przeciągnął się, specjalnie się napinając* Chłopak przysiadł na murku basenowym, zamaczając nogi. Jurgita: Już tak nie szpanuj, nie lubię pozerów. *mruknęła, mijając chłopaka i siadając kilka metrów dalej* Rhys: Takich jak pewien Szwed? Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rhys: Ale o co Ci chodzi? *zsunął się do wody* Woda była przyjemna, idealnie dostosowana do potrzeb Norwega. Zadowolony postanowił oddać się jej, kładąc się na plecach i dryfując sobie. Dziewczyna zanurzyła jedynie stopy w wodzie i przygladała sie jak chłopak sobie pływał. Jurgita: Tak, on w szczególności. Niech się cieszy, że żyje. *mruknęła* Ruda niezbyt paliła się do kąpieli, zbyt obawiała się o swoją farbę do włosów, to wolała sobie posiedzieć. W tym czasie jedna ze stażystek, przyniosła jakiegoś zimnego drinka, którego sobie lolitas popijała. Rhys: Podobno owinął sobie wokół palca kilka osób... *mruknął bez entuzjazmu* Chłopak dryfował sobie z zamkniętymi oczami. W pewnym momencie "przywiało" go pod nogi dziewczyny. Zdziwiony otworzył jedno oko, ujrzał prowadzącą w swoim seksi stroju. Jurgita: Tacy zawsze sobie owiną głupie dziewczynki wokół palca. *wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie* Ze mną jak rozmawiał, to szybko się zwinął, bo nie mógł rozmowy wygrać. *przewróciła oczami* Tupnęła nogą w wodzie, by ochlapać chłopaka i zachichotać. '' '''Jurgita': Trzymaj. *podała mu jakiś chłodzący napój* Ja wiem, po coś tu przypłynął. Znam facetów. *powiedziała złośliwie, pokazując mu język* Rhys: Dzięki. *wzruszył ramionami biorąc napój* Nic nie robił sobie z zaczepki dziewczyny, a wręcz odpowiedział jej chlapnięciem, na razie tylko takim na wysokości nóg. c: Jurgita: Nie wiem jak mi moją dobroć odpłacisz. *zamyśliła się* Pewnie coś wymyślisz. A z resztą, nieważne. *przewróciła oczami* Rudowłosej nie podobało sie, że nic sobie nie robił z jej zaczepek. Zaczęła go stopą podtapiać. c: Szklanka którą chłopak miał podryfowała gdzieś dalej, jej zawartości już dawno nie było. Podtapiany przez prowadzącą Rhys złapał dziewczynę za nogę i wciągnął ją do wody. Wyglądało na to, że świetnie się razem bawili. xD Brunetka, a już w sumie brunetko-ruda wylądowała z chlupnięcie w wodzie. Nabrała powietrza i zanurkowała głębiej, ciągnąc chłopaka za nogę na sam dół, gdy się tego nie spodziewał. Wokoło nich rozlewała się czarna kropka, która schodziła z jej farby. Norweg nie był jednak takim leszczem w wodzie na jakiego wyglądał. Przepłynął przecież bez problemu pod zalanym pokładem w Szwecji, więc chwila dłużej pod wodą nie była dla niego problemem. Zrobił korkociąg i wyrwał się z objęć dziewczyny, tym razem samemu owijając się wokół jej ramion. Ruda również była zaprawiona w podwodnych bojach. Jednak gdy chłopak próbował odwrócić sytuację, jakoś wybitnie nie protestowała. Rhys obezwładnił dziewczynie ręce i wypłynął z nią na powierzchnię. Tak blisko siebie chyba nigdy wcześniej nie byli, ale wydawało się że pod wpływem emocji i zabawy kompletnie o tym zapomnieli. Rhys: Mam Cię. *zaśmiał się* Gdy Norweg ochłonął zorientował się jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. Wyglądało to nawet tak jakby się przytulali, ale... czy faktycznie tak było? Rhys początkowo chciał puścić dziewczynę, ale w pewnym momencie zauważył, że przestała stawiać opór. Tak więc tkwili w tej pozycji... Jurgita: Jakimś cudem, masz. *odparła rozbawiona* Oddałam ci to bez walki. *mruknęła* Gdy zorientowała się w jakiej są sytuacji, natychmiastowo odwróciła i odsunęła się od chłopaka. Rhys: Taaak... *podrapał się po głowie* Zauważyłem. *zaśmiał się, wymuszając uśmiech* Norweg był trochę speszony, nie wiedział jak aktualnie powinien zareagować. Rudowłosa odwróciła się i przyglądała się speszonemu chłopakowi, dawało jej to jakąś satysfakcję. '' '''Jurgita': I jak zwykle wszyscy się boją. *przewróciła oczami i popchnęła chłopaka by chlupnął wodę, śmiejąc się przy tym uroczo* Nie bądź takim kołkiem. *dodała przez śmiech* Rhys: Kto tu się boi? *chlapnął dziewczynę w odwecie, śmiejąc się* Jurgita: A masz jakieś wątpliwości? *spojrzała na niego poważnie, przyjmując na siebie chlupnięcie wody* Chłopak zrobił się czerwony, po czym odwrócił głowę. Rhys: Nie. Zanużył się cały pod wodą. Dziewczyna szczerze się roześmiała. '' '''Jurgita': Oj, zabawny jesteś Rysiu. *powiedziała przez śmiech* A jaki uroczy... *czekała, aż się wynurzy* ...buraczek. c: Chłopak jednak się nie wynurzał... i to przez dłuższy czas. Samo malowanie basenu również nie pozwalało dokładnie pokazać dostrzec gdzie chłopak mógł się znajdować. Może poszedł na dno? Nastąpiła cisza. Po chwili coś chlupnęło za dziewczyną, ponownie... aż w końcu chłopak wynurzył się spod wody. Rhys: Uroczy? Jeden szczegół. Rhys wynurzył się pod Jurgitą, więc teraz znajdowała się na jego plecach, "na barana". Ruda nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw i odruchowo zapiszczała "wystraszona". Wzięła głęboki wdech. '' '''Jurgita': Możesz mnie nie straszyć? *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Stop. Nie przestraszyłeś mnie. Nie spodziewałam się tego. *dodała dumnie* Objęła chłopaka dłońmi, by nie spaść. W tym samym czasie, na balkonie, obserwowała dwójkę, pewna blondynka. '' '''Rhys:' No pewnie, że nie. *uśmiechnął się* Wygodnie? *zerknął na koleżankę* Jurgita: Nie będę narzekać. Bo potem powiedzą, że tylko narzekam. Jest w porządku. *odparła bez namysłu* Rhys: Cieszy mnie to. Przepłynął kilkadziesiąt metrów z prowadzącą na plecach, co ciekawe wcale nie wydawał się przez to wolniejszy niż zwykle. Dla Jurgity był taką deseczką, która utrzymywała ją na powierzchni. W pewnym momencie chłopak się zatrzymał, odruchowo spoglądając na balkon. Dojrzał na nim pewną blondynkę, wydawało mu się że gdzieś już ją widział... '' '''Jurgita': No czyli nawet ty potrafisz się cieszyć. *powiedziała rozbawiona chwilą* Gdy rudowłosa spojrzała za chłopakiem do góry, nikogo już nie było. Zanurzyła głowę chłopaka w wodzie. '' '''Jurgita': No tak, nawet balkony ciekawsze ode mnie! *dodała oburzona* Wiedziałam, phi. *mruknęła, otrzepując swoją głowę z wody* Rhys wypluł trochę wody, której zdążył się przypadkiem napić. Rhys: Co...? Nie! Po prostu... przywidziało mi się coś. *mruknął kaszląc od wody* Chyba się zadomowiłaś tam u góry. *dodał zaczepnie* Jurgita: No oczywiście. Przecież mam chody w programie i powstał specjalnie dla mnie. Jestem w hierarchi najwyżej. Czasem po prostu coś nabroję. *powiedziała nieco ciszej* I nie musisz się w tak głupi sposób tłumaczyć, że mnie ignorujesz. Rhys: Nie ignoruję. *pokręcił głową* Nie bądź takim kołkiem. *szturchnął ją* Jurgita: Ja kołkiem!? *powiedziała oburzona i pacnęła go w głowę* Nie powiem, kto spalił buraka *mruknęła, wyszła z wody i opuściła basen* Zdezorientowany chłopak również opuścił basen. ... Benji po niedługich poszukiwaniach odnalazł basen. Chłopak poczuł lekką radość. Po tym jak przez cały pobyt w programie okazja na pojawienie się nad wodą przemykała mu obok nosa, czuł bardzo pozytywne, jak na chwilowe warunki, emocje. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak Szwed nie wyglądał na zupełnie szczęśliwego. Był bardziej zamyślony, stonowany. Bez słowa rozebrał się. Pod spodniami miał już przygotowane kąpielówki. Szwed założył jeszcze szwedki i podszedł do niecki basenu. Ściągnął okularki z oczu i dał je na szyję. To był jego moment. mógł pokazać się przed kamerą w stroju kąpielowym. Mruknął coś pod nosem... Odwrócił się i posłał zmysłowe spojrzenie do obiektywu. Wiedział, że obraz się zachowa. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Skoczył na główkę do basenu i zniknął w orzeźwiającej wodzie. '' ''Wypłynął po kilkunastu sekundach. Silnymi uderzeniami nóg do kraula utrzymał głowę nad powierzchnią wody na tyle długo, aby zdjąć okularki z oczu. Woda ochlapała jego twarz. Działała orzeźwiająco. Chłopak przełączył się na pracę biodrami do delfina i zaczął wykonywać miarowe ruchy. Poczuł jednak dość szybko zmęczenie, więc położył się na plecach i wbił spojrzenie w sufit krytego basenu. imponująca szklana kopuła znajdowała się kilkanaście metrów wyżej... '' ''Szwed wykonał przewrót do tyłu i zanurkował scyzorykiem w kierunku dna. Nie założył okularków. Popłynął na ślepo. Znalazłszy się na dnie wypuścił powietrze tworząc chmurę bąbelków. Pozbywszy się części powietrza z pług mógł spokojnie położyć się na dnie. Długo nie poleżał ponieważ musiał zaczerpnąć na nowo powietrza.. Na podobnych zabawach z nurkowaniem spędził kolejne kilkanaście minut. Nie miał dla siebie innej rozrywki. Ludzi żadnych po drodze nie spotkał. Być może gdzieś czaili się inni przegrani, ale nie oni byli w tamtej chwili ważni. Liczyła się tylko chwila. Chwila w basenie. '' ''Blondyn wynurzył się i oparł się rękoma o brzeg. Łokcie dał na kratki odpływu, odrzucił okularki i wypluł wodę. Chłopak pogładził się po brodzie. Nie miał jeszcze okazji ogarnąć swojego zarostu. Golenia wymagała z resztą nie tylko broda. No cóż. Życie modela. Gładkie. Podparł się na muskularnych rękach i wyskoczył z basenu. Obiecał sobie, że tu wróci, ale to dopiero po spotkaniu z maszynką. '' Prywatny apartament Jurgity ''W tym czasie wraz z walizkami do Szwajcarii przybyła rudowłosa, która była w dość podłym nastroju. Rudowłosa zmęczona dniem powróciła do swojego pokoju. Wzięła szybki prysznic i poszła spać. Wstała dość leniwie, przeciągnęła się i poszła. Skoczyła do kuchni, gdzie wróciła i zjadła rzeczy. Poprawiła swoje włosy, zrobiła delikatny makijaż i wyszła. ... '' ''Apartament prowadzącej był podzielony na kilka części czym wyróżniał się od tych, które dostali zawodnicy. Było kilka pomieszczeń, jedna główna sypialna oraz dwie mniejsze, mały salon no i prywatna łazienka. Do jednej z mniejszych sypialni przeniesiony został śpiący i nic nieświadomy Rhys (hyhy), przy łóżku czekała na niego butelka wody, w razie czego tabletki przeciwbólowe oraz jakieś owoce. Pokój miał zasłonięte okna by nie razić w oczy. '' ''W tym czasie rudowłosa kończyła porządki w swojej sypialni, a w zasadzie wykańczała ułożenie swoich pluszaczków, bo ktoś wcześniej już robił tu porządek. Pewnie jakieś sługusy (please). W łóżku rudowłosa starannie poukładała 7 pluszaków. Były w nich między innymi takie maskotki jak: Monokuma , Gnar, Charmander, duży pluszowy miś czy wspominany już pluszak na wzór blondwłosej kopii bohaterki. Gdy już ułożyła, cicho klasnęła w dłonie i powiedziała: "voila". Kontrastem dla tych słodziutkich obrazków na łóżku, była ściana znajdująca się na wprost niego. Gdzie znajdowały się wycinki gazet z Texasu, informujące o tajemniczej istocie żyjącej i zabijającej w lasach Texasu, czy tytuł w gazetach "Psychopatka dostaje reality show, proces resocjalizacji czy to już za dużo?". Kilka noży różnych długości, czy tasak wyglądający tak, że ktoś go niby wbił w ścianę. Ściana była ochlapana czerwoną farbą, imitującą krew. Pomieszczenie oczywiście projektowano specjalnie na zamówienie rudowłosej. Jurgita leniwie skoczyła do łazienki, przebrała swoją pidżamkę przypominająca bardziej strój jednorożca, niż pidżamę. Przebrała się w swój tradycyjny zestaw ubrań znany od pierwszego odcinka programu i zdecydowała się na chwilę opuścić apartament, by uzupełnić braki w jej ulubionym piciu. '' ''W międzyczasie Rhys powoli zaczął się wybudzać. Ból który zadał mu byk po strzale z kopyta nadal trzymał chłopaka, ale po drzemce z pewnością trochę mu odpuścił. Otworzył oczy, ziewając przy tym... Rhys: Hmm? Norweg szybko zerwał się, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Nie kojarzył tego pomieszczenia, na pewno nie był to jego pokój. Odruchowo sięgnął do swojej kieszeni... noża nie było. Chłopak zerknął na stolik, na którym stała woda, tabletki oraz pomarańcze. Rhys: Gdzie ja- *syknął łapiąc się za brzuch* Ponownie spojrzał na stolik. Po chwili zastanowienia wziął leki i popił je wodą, a następnie powoli przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Dojrzał przed sobą drzwi, pytanie tylko gdzie prowadziły? Na korytarz? A może do innego pokoju? Podniósł się, powoli stawiając kroki w ich kierunku. Złapał za klamkę... Dziewczyna coś wyjątkowo długo nie wracała do pomieszczenia, prawdopodobnie skoczyła jeszcze zweryfikować wszelkie kamery w hotelu i usunąć niepotrzebne rzeczy (hyhy). W tym czasie w salonie, do którego kierował się nieświadomie chłopak leciało anime, tylko głos był wyciszony. '' ''Rhys znalazł się w salonie. Był on niewielki, lecz posiadał wszystko co potrzebne. Telewizor, kanapa czy stolik. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na lecące na plazmie anime. Rhys: Czyżbym... rozumiem. *mruknął* Chłopak zrozumiał gdzie się znalazł. Pytanie tylko, gdzie podziała się słodka rudowłosa istota za to odpowiedzialna? Rhys westchnął, usiadł na sofie chcąc poczekać na powrót dziewczyny. W końcu do pokoju wparowała rudowłosa, trzymając w dłoni swoją ulubioną wodę niegazowaną w ręcę. Spoglądała na chłopaka, który siedział, raczej nie musiał długo na nią czekać. Jurgita: Oh...myślałam, że będziesz dłużej spał. *powiedziała zakłopotana* Ten program to niezła próba wytrzymałości. *skinęła głową na przywitanie* I skierowała bliżej sofy, na której siedział chłopak. '' '''Rhys:' Nie było tak źle. *mruknął prowadząc dziewczynę wzrokiem* Prawda. Tym razem chłopak nie odleciał, a wręcz pokazał spokój i opanowanie. To nie był ten sam Rhys jak kilka odcinków temu... Rhys: Sama mnie tu przeniosłaś? *zaśmiał się* Jurgita: No, musisz się klimatyzować do trudnych warunków. *dodała chłodno, mimo wszystko nie była zadowolona ze stanu chłopaka* Usiadła na przeciwko niego na fotelu mierząc go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Nie wyglądał tak źle, ma szczęście, pomyślała sobie. Jurgita: Tak, takie kruche istoty mają taką krzepę *zaśmiała się* Postanowiłam nie męczyć ochrony i tyle, opieki medycznej i tak tu nie mamy. To lepiej mieć jakieś "towarzystwo". *dodała cicho* Rhys: Jestem pod wrażeniem. *uśmiechnął się* Towarzystwo takiej osoby zawsze jest dobre. *przeciągnął się, oparł głowę o oparcie i spojrzał w sufit* Zabawne, że w ciągu całego programu znalazł kilka osób z którymi mógł się porozumieć... i wszystkie były z ekipy. Co prawda nie rozmawiał ze wszystkimi uczestnikami, no ale jednak... Jurgita: Towarzystwo jak towarzystwo. Raczej obecnie towarzystwo Szweda nie byłoby dla Ciebie najlepsze *zamyśliła się* No i karma wróciła, za wchodzenie do mojego przedziału *zachichotała* Ekipa programu była dziwna... Ale najlepiej pasująca do dziwności samej głównej prowadzącej programu. Włączyła głos w anime, a leciała tam Danganronpa. '' '''Jurgita': Tylko jeszcze za bardzo się nie gimnastykuj. Rhys: Skoro prosisz. *wzruszył ramionami, skierował wzrok na dziewczynę* To tak zrobię. Uśmiechnął się, po czym przeniósł na chwilę swój wzrok na telewizor. Kojarzył te show, z resztą każdy kto chociaż trochę się interesował powinien je kojarzyć. Rhys: I tak nie miałem zamiaru robić nic- *złapał się za brzuch* z wysiłkiem... Norweg tabletki zażył przed chwilą, więc minie trochę czasu zanim zaczną działać. Diewczyna zmierzyła go surowym wzrokiem. Jurgita: Ja myślę. *mruknęła niby-obojętnie* Potrzeba Ci czegoś? *zapytała* Wstała z miejsca i na chwilę skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Po paru minutach dziewczyna wyszła bez większych zmian. Zamknęła swoją sypialnie na klucz. Rhys: Nie, ale dzięki że pytasz. *uśmiechnął się* Jurgita: W końcu jesteś w gościnie. To raczej standardowa procedura. *mrukneła nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka* Pierwszy krok w kierunku powrotu wykonany. Rhys: Tak. *kiwnął głową* Ten Szwed od początku mnie irytował, stworzył sobie wokół siebie jakiś harem. *wzruszył ramionami* Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na ekranie. *dodał* Chciał powiedzieć: Dokładnie tak to wyglądało na ekranie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jurgita: Mówisz, tak jakbyś mu zazdrościł powodzenia, wśród płci pięknej. *powiedziała zamyślona* Z resztą, nie ilość, a jakość się liczy. Usiadła na przeciwko i zaśmiała się na swoje przypomnienie. Jurgita: Myślisz, że czemu ekipa składa się głównie z kobiet? *zapytałą niemal retorycznie* Rhys: Raczej nie lubię tego typu ludzi. Zdecydowanie bliżej mi do kogoś pokroju... Briana. Samotnik zdany na siebie, chociaż ja takiego fioła na punkcie czystości nie mam. *mruknął wywracając oczyma* Tak, tak, pamiętam. Jesteś lesbijką. *pokiwał głową* Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. *dodał po chwili z uśmieszkiem* Jurgita: Huh. Zaleta Briana w programie jest taka, że jak pójdziesz w miejsce, w którym on się znajdował znajdziesz czystości więcej niż można się spodziewać. Można łatwo zaoszczędzić na osobach sprzątających. *uśmiechnęła się wrednie pod nosem* Słuchając chłopaka kiwała głową na znak, że się zgadza. Jurgita: W zasadzie, jestem bi. Jak się z kimś spotykałam, to tylko z dziewczynami, o ile się nie bały. *machnęła niezręcznie ręką* A w takie tematy, nie ma co się zagłębiać. *mruknęła po chwili* Na żart o Brianie chłopak zaśmiał się lekko, jednak po kolejnych słowach dziewczyny był zaskoczony. Nie dał jej jednak tego po sobie poznać, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się takiej informacji ze strony rudowłosej. Rhys: Bi powiadasz... *kiwał wolno głową* Ciągle dowiadujemy się o sobie czegoś nowego. *uśmiechnął się* Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Nie sądzisz, że ludzkie relacje byłyby nudne, gdybyśmy wszystko o kimś wiedzieli na sam start? *spojrzała mu w oczy* Nie pozwolę sobie, byle kto zna o mnie tajne szczegóły. *dodała po chwili* Dla wielu ludzi w programie rudowłosa prywatnie mogła być zagadką. Program specjalnie emitowano w Europie, by wielu amerykańskich dziennikarzy nie połączyło faktu. Niemal pewne jest, że ludzie wyszliby na ulicę. Na starym kontynencie było po prostu za późno. '' '''Jurgita': Jestem niemal pewna, że o tobie też wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiem. *zamyśliła się* Rhys: To oczywiste, każdy ceni sobie prywatność. *przytaknął* Chłopak przesunął się na środek kanapy, po czym położył się na boku, twarzą skierowany w stronę Jurgity. Rhys: Może będziesz mieć okazję się dowiedzieć. *mruknął z uśmieszkiem* Położyła dłonie na stoliku i oparła o nią twarz, zamyślając się. '' '''Jurgita': No zależy w jakiej wersji. Nie chciałabym już czegoś dowiadywać się z trzeciej ręki. *mruknęła, wyobrażając sobie właśnie taką sytuację* Wymachnęła sie odruchowo ręką. Po chwili zakaszlała, udając że po prostu jej coś wpadło do gardła. '' ''Chłopak wywrócił oczami, wiedząc co to zachowanie miało mu sugerować. Rhys: Tak, tak... *westchnął* Już to słyszałem. *przewrócił się na plecy* Rudowłosa spoglądam na chłopaka. No jak ją olał. Phi. Jurgita: No, to czego nie słyszałeś? *mruknęła* Chłopakowi przeszło na myśl, by opowiedzieć jej o spotkaniu z pewną blondynką. W sumie miał to na końcu języka, ale przypomniał sobie co mówiła tamta istotka. Postanowił więc na razie zachować to dla siebie. Rhys: Wielu rzeczy. *uśmiechnął się* Dla odmiany ty mogłabyś opowiedzieć mi coś ze swojego życia. *spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy* Jurgita naburmuszyła się i skrzyżowała dłonie na okolicy biustu, odwracając wzrok. '' '''Jurgita': I sądzisz, że się dowiesz? *odparła spokojnie, patrząc się w okno* Nie wiem czy jest o czym słuchać. Pasmo ciągłych porażek i upadków. *dodała ciszej, kuląc głowę* Chłopak widząc reakcję dziewczyny trochę się zmartwił. Czyżby otworzył coś czego nie powinien otwierać? Fuck It. Już nie ma odwrotu. Podniósł się z pozycji leżącej na siedzącą, z tym że nachylił się lekko nad rudowłosą. Rhys: Z doświadczenia wiem, że duszenie tego w sobie nic Ci nie da. *mruknął poważnie* Chłopak położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny (ryzykując życiem ;v), po czym uśmiechnął się do niej. Rhys: Wysłucham Cię w ciszy. Rudowłosa jedynie głośno westchnęła, gdy Norweg połozył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zamyslona spoglądała przed siebie. '' '''Jurgita': Tu cała historia życia jest bez...sensu... *powiedziała cicho* Miałam siostrę, miałam rodziców, miałam normalny dom. *wydusiła z siebie na jednym wdechu, po czym na chwilę zamarła* Każda myśl, słowo przychodziło jej z trudem. Zastanawiała się czy opowiadać, czy po prostu chłopakowi coś zrobić za otwarcie tej nieszczęsnej puszki pandory. '' '''Jurgita': Straciłam rodziców, rozdzielono mnie z siostrą, która za moje czyny... *spoglądałą w ziemie, coraz bardziej pogrążając się w niemocy. Był to dośc niecodzienny widok* ...uh, nie żyje. *cicho szlochnęła, starała się być twarda* Chociaż przychodziło jej to z ogromnym trudem. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka, cóż. W jej oczach były łzy, które starała się powstrzymywać. Jurgita: Jeśli spytasz za jakie czyny... *głęboko westchnęła i wyciągnęła klucz do swojego pokoju* ...na ścianie znajdziesz odpowiedź... *wulkan emocji w dziewczynie był różnojaki z jednej strony nienawiść do ludzi, z drugiej niemoc* Chłopak w ciszy spoglądał na Jurgitę. Było mu jej żal, nie tylko z powodu tego, że to smutna historia. W pewnym sensie ją rozumiał, bo sam też nie miał wesołego życia. Spoglądał też na klucz, który dziewczyna wcisnęła mu w dłoń. Chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to miał okazję. Widok rudowłosej jednak nie dawał mu spokoju... ale jednocześnie gdyby dziewczyna nie chciała go uświadamiać to by niczego mu nie dawała. Rhys: Tylko nigdzie nie ucieknij... *mruknął cicho* Rhys wolno wstał i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do sypialni dziewczyny. Stał chwilę przed drzwiami z kluczem w rękach, w jego myślach przechodziło milion myśli na temat tego co mógł zobaczyć w środku. Ostatecznie chłopak wsadził klucz w zamek i przekręcił go dwukrotnie. Złapał za klamkę i pchnął lekko drzwi... Sypialnia dziewczyny była spora, przynajmniej dwukrotnie większa od tych uczestników. Pierwsze co rzuciło się Rhysowi w oczy to wystrój, konkretnie krew, noże oraz ściana... Zainteresowany podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się dokładnie wycinkom. Rhys: "Czterdzieste zabójstwo w ciągu miesiąca w pobliżu Teksańskich lasów." Zerknął głową na kolejny wycinek, nieco większy niż poprzedni. Rhys: "Brutalne morderstwo w chatce leśniczego." Chłopak zaintrygowany, jednocześnie przygnębiony spojrzał na następny wycinek, trochę świeższy niż poprzednie. Rhys: "Psychopatka dostaje reality show, proces resocjalizacji czy to już za dużo?" Chłopak odwrócił się przez ramię, spojrzał na wyjście z pokoju dziewczyny. Wściekły zacisnął pięści. Przypomniał sobie twarz dziewczyny jaką widział wcześniej. Rhys: Pierdolenie. *warknął* Czemu sobie to robisz? *szepnął cicho do siebie* Zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, po czym zauważył kolekcję pluszaków. Był tam również ten, który przypominał mu samą rudowłosą oraz dziewczynę z którą rozmawiał w łazience. Nie śmiał jednak niczego ruszać, widać było że ktoś to starannie układał. Westchnął ciężko, nie był jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony, bardziej dziwiło go to że dziewczyna te wszystkie wycinki trzymała. Po około pięciu minutach Rhys wyszedł z sypialni prowadzącej. Był przygaszony. Dziewczyna wewnętrznie rozgrywała rozgrywkę pomiędzy samą sobą w środku. Jednak część jej chciała po prostu uciec od problemów, znajdując jakąś ofiarę, druga po prostu jak dziecko się wypłakać. Gdy chłopak zniknął za drzwiami pomieszczenia, jedynie westchnęła. W jednej chwili zaczęła żałować, że spróbowała komuś pokazać swoją historię. Kogo do cholery to mogło interesować. Jak ona sama mogła zgodzić się na program, zaczęła robić sobie wyrzuty. Odwróciła wzrok od wyjścia i usiadła do niego tyłem. Gdy usłyszała wyjście chłopaka, nie wiedziała jak zareaguje. '' '''Jurgita': Huh. *mruknęła cicho* Nic się nie odezwał. Cóż, pewnie będzie myślał jak zwiać. Jak można przyjąć wiadomość, że osoba z którą przebywa, seryjnie morduje ludzi. Norweg na szczęście nie dowiedział się, że robiła to w zasadzie z przyjemności. Z tej całej histerii w środku i natłoku myśli, wybuchła po prostu śmiechem. Robiło jej się po prostu wszystko jedno, co kto sobie o niej pomyśli. Jurgita: No to co, kiedy zwiewasz? *powiedziała przez śmiech, sama za bardzo siebie nie kontrolowała w tej sytuacji* Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Widać było, że dziewczyna nie kontrolowała swoich emocji w tym czasie. Norweg postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, znalazł się tuż przed rudowłosą. Spojrzał na dziewczynę swoim tradycyjnym chłodnym, skandynawskim spojrzeniem. Kątem oka mogła dostrzec, że chłopakowi drżą ręce, co w tej sytuacji mogła sobie pomyśleć raczej każdy wie. Zrobił jednak coś kompletnie niespodziewanego. Podniósł swoje ręce, po czym gwałtownie położył je na ciele dziewczyny, przysuwając ją do siebie. On ją przytulił. Było to zapewne nowe dla niego, dla niej być może też. Był to jednak fakt, chłopak mimo tego wszystkiego co zobaczył nie uciekł jak zakładała. Co więcej, uścisk który jest zaprezentował był bardzo mocny i... ciepły. Widać, że coś musiało chłopaka skłonić do tego czynu. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę obejmując rudowłosą. Dziewczyna była skonsternowana. Ktoś ją przytulił? Pierwszy odruch? Miała ochotę uciec, by nikt na nią nie patrzył. Jak dobrze, że kamer nie zamontowano w niej pokoju. Nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, nie zaprotestowała. Siedziała cicho, patrząc się przed siebie i będąc objętą przez Norwega. Jej śmiech umilkł. Zrobiła się nieco poważniejsza, chociaż to nie jest dobre określenie. '' '''Jurgita': Dlaczego..? *spytała się łamiącym głosem* ...czemu to robisz...? Rhys milczał. Słysząc jedynie, że głos dziewczynie się łamie przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej. Po czasie jednak postanowił coś powiedzieć, by rozjaśnić rudej trochę sytuację. Rhys: Bo mi zależy. *mruknął* Ruda zastygła. Cała ta sytuacja była...szalona? Jak miała postąpić? Nie bez powodu chłopaka niemal od samego początku traktowała nieco inaczej niż całą resztę. Potrafiła wykazać trochę więcej cierpliwości czy zrozumienia, czy nawet zaoferować nieco troski. Chociaż teraz naprawdę była zaskoczona... Odruchowo się wtuliła. Jak bardzo jej tego brakowało, to nie wiedział nikt, prawdopodobnie i ona sama. '' '''Jurgita': Nie jest to dla Ciebie abstrakcyjne, że... *przełknęła gorzko ślinę, będąc wciąz w ramionach chłopaka* ...zależy Ci na seryjnej morderczyni, która jest na wolności? *odwróciła delikatnie głowę by na niego spojrzeć* Z dziewczyna zniknęła wszelka sztuczność z udawania słodkości czy straszydła. W środku była kompletnie zaskoczona, nie wiedziała jak ma się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Przyglądała się Norwegowi, który popisał się nie lada odwagą, chcąc ją przytulić. Wbrew pozorom zrobił jej największą przysługę. '' ''Chłopak bardzo odczuł przytulasa rudowłosej. Był on równie silny co jego, ktoś postronny mógłby powiedzieć, że to spotkanie ukochanych po latach rozłąki. Pozory jednak mylą, prawda? Rhys: Sam nie jestem grzecznym chłopcem. *mruknął kładąc jedną rękę na główce dziewczyny, delikatnie ją głaszcząc, spojrzał na nią* Nie przeszkadza mi to jaka jesteś. *mruknął ponownie* Właśnie dlatego się tobą zainteresowałem. *uśmiechnął się lekko* W chłopaku zapaliło się pewne uczucie, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna. Prowadząca pokiwała głową przecząco, że nie jest grzecznym chłopcem. Osobiście miała nieco inne zdanie. Jurgita: Nie sądzę. *mruknęła cicho* Gdyby nie tamta *wspominała oczywiście o Rose* sytuacja, to nie miałbyś wielu złych rzeczy na koncie. *dodała momentalnie* Gdy chłopak wspomniał o zainteresowaniu, jeszcze mocniej się wtuliła. Jurgita: Jak widać, swój do swego ciągnie. *skwitowała cichutko* Cieszyła się chwilą tulenia, która była dla niej niezwykła. "To tak wygląda ciepło innego człowieka" - pomyślała. Rhys: Każde z nas doświadczyło wiele zła, przez co jesteśmy jacy jesteśmy. *kiwnął wolno głową* Ciągnie nas do siebie od początku... *mruknął potwierdzając słowa Jurgi* Odsunęła się nieco od chłopaka i przyglądała się jemu. Jurgita: Przynajmniej doświadczyłeś czegoś dobrego. *nikle się uśmiechnęła* Rhys: Spotkałem ciebie. *uśmiechnął się podobnie jak dziewczyna* Wygląda na to, że chłopak całkowicie poradził sobie już z przeszłością. Jego spojrzenie było inne niż zwykle. W tych jego błękitnych skandynawskich oczach pojawiło się coś więcej, niż zazwyczaj było. Pustkę coś wypełniło...Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Pierwszy raz tak szczerze, nie wymuszając go na potrzeby maski "słodkiej" dziewczynki. Podeszła do chłopaka i sama go objęła. Wtulając się. Jurgita: Idealnie. *szepnęła cicho* Norweg odwzajemnił się tym samym, objął dziewczynę również się wtulając. To była na pewno dla nich wyjątkowa i przyjemna chwila. Dziewczynie zapikał telefon, wtulona w chłopaka odebrała go. Jurgita: Taak..? *....* Mhm...? *...* Rozumiem...no dobrze. *powiedziała nieco zmartwiona* Spojrzała chłopakowi głęboko w oczy. '' '''Jurgita': Będę musiała wrócić... *mruknęła cicho i skuliła głowę* Chłopak kiwnął głową, dając znak że rozumie. Rhys: Jasne. Obowiązki prowadzącej. *zaśmiał się* Amerykanka była mimo wszystko rozczarowana. Wtuliła się mocno w chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita': Czasami gardzę obowiązkami. *mruknęła* Ale tak mogę wymazać swoją przeszłość. *westchnęła* Odsunęła się od chłopaka i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek. Jurgita: Dziękuje *dodała szeptem, po czym zrobiła kilka kroków w tył* Norweg był zaskoczony czynem dziewczyny. Złapał się za rękę nieśmiało po czym lekko odwrócił głowę... buraaaczeeek. c: '' '''Jurgita': No nic...pójdę wziąć prysznic i opuszczam Szwajcarię. Powiedziała, po czym bez zbędnych formalności poszła do łazienki. '' ''Chłopak odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Rhys: Bywaj... *mruknął smutnym tonem* Po chwili chłopak opuścił pokój Jurgity... Prywatny apartament Leviego: W swoim luksusowym pokoju Włoch się rozpakowywał. Na ścianie wisiały już zdjęcia jego ulubionego zespołu oraz koszulka Linkin Park w obramowaniu. Levi podszedł po swoją odżywkę do włosów, nałożył ją na dłoń i sprawnymi ruchami ją wtarł we włosy. Dla pewności przejrzał się w lustrze i wyciągnął najnowszego iPhone'a. Włączył kamerę, a na jego twarzy widniał już śnieżnobiały uśmiech. Levi: Witajcie przyjaciele, tu mówi Wasz kochany Levi. *zaczął ciepło tonem* Zrobiło koło kamerą wokół pokoju. Levi: Dzisiaj znajdujemy się w Szwajcarii, gdzie dołączyłem do ekipy europejskiego programu reality show. *puszcza oczko dumny* Bez Was na pewno by mi sie nie udało, dzięki za całe wsparcie! *pokazuje okejkę* Skierował się na balkon. Widok z niego miał przedni. Dużo i piękny park, w którym znajdowało się masa różnorodnych drzew, jak i krzewów. Nie brakło boisk, na którym ktoś kopał piłkę. Levi: A tam mamy naszą pierwszą prowadzącą, Jurgitę! Nie mogę się doczekać, by zrobić z nią wspólną relację! *mówił podekscytowany* Obecnie chyba jednak jest zajęta jednym z uczestników. *zaśmiał się* Skierował kamerę prosto na swoją twarz. Levi: Dajcie koniecznie znać, czy chcecie relacje z zawodnikami, którzy już odpadli z programu? *zamyślił się na chwilę, to nie byłby taki głupi pomysł* Cóż, to by było na tyle! Trzymajcie się ciepło, myślę o Was! *pomachał do kamery i się rozłączył* Przed Hotelem: Park: Rudowłosa przyszła do parku na poranny spacer. Nudziło jej się w programie poza ciągłymi wizytami u Rhysa, ale jednak nie chciała chłopaka zbytnio nachodzić. Zabawne w tym wszystkim jest to, że pewnie każdego innego chętniej by nachodziła. Ale nie chciała męczyć swoją obecnością Norwega. Usiadła na jednej z ławek i pogwizdywała. Parkiem przechodził sobie Igor... A raczej zgubił się szukająć źródła prądu. Zauważył on na ławce rudą dziewczynę, ale nie zawrócił nią sobie głowy. Spojrzała na chłopaka, któru jako drugi opuścił program. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się zgubił. '' '''Jurgita': Ej ty tam! *krzyknęła do Igora* Igor! Przyglądała się i oczekiwała reakcji chłopaka. '' Igor odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która go zawołała. Po chwili do niej podszedł. Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. '''Igor: '''Część? Co pani prowadząca tu robi? Czy show jeszcze nie trwa? '''Jurgita': Hej, hej. *uśmiechnęła się* Ja? No tak... *mruknęła sama do siebie* Praktycznie nikt nie wiedział, że ona się tutaj znajduje. Jurgita: Program trwa, zrobiłam sobie urlop. *odpowiedziała wymijająco* Nie szukasz przypadkiem czegoś? Wydajesz się troche zagubiony... Igor: Tak! Szukam jakiś korków czy Bóg wie czego, co odpowiada za światło w moim pokoju. Oglądałem sobie maraton seriali na Netflixie, a tu nagle światło gaśnie! Chłopak był zirytowany z sytuacją, głównie przez to, że musiał wstanąć z łóźka, a bardzo mu się nie chciało, tym bardziej, że dla świetego spokoju i możliwości siedzenia w przytulnym pokoju zrezygnował z możliwośći dogrywki... Poza tym miał walczyć z Rhysem, a gdyby z nim przegrał to by lamentował o tym do końca programu i dłużej. Jurgita: Obawiam się, że nic takiego nie znajdziesz... *mruknęła zamyślona* Hotel został specjalnie przygotowany dla zawodników, że nie było możliwości opuszczenia jego terenów. A same korki były schowane przy wjeździe do luksusowego hotelu. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Jurgita: Chociaż chciałabym Ci jakoś pomóc, to nie ma jak. Trzeba liczyć, że w centrali zauważą i włączą prąd. My nie możemy opuszczać tych miejsc. *powiedziała poważnie* Igor z niepokojącym uśmiechem zaczął kręcić głową. Igor: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie nie nie, nie, NIE! *Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka zamienił się w wyraz wściekłości* Noż Kurtka jego mać, nie! Czemu akurat w moim pokoju! Co za dyskryminacja! Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Pomogło mu to się lekko uspokoić. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie da się tego jakoś odejść, ale do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Igor: Chwilę, producenci zgodzili się byś wzięła sobie urlop w czasie trwania show? I to akurat w okolicy odcinka w którym odpadł Rhys? Jurgita zaśmiała się widząc podirytowanego chłopaka. Widok był co najmniej zabawny. '' '''Jurgita': A nie wpadłeś na to, że w salonie możesz pooglądać? *zapytała nieco zaskoczona* W salonie również wszyscy przecież mieli dostęp do Netflixa i innych platform. Na wspomnienie o Rhysie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Cóż, jak widać urok prowadzącej mi na to pozwala. *puściła mu oczko* Jak się czujesz tu w hotelu? Igor: Ooo, to jest tu salon? Nawet nie wiedziałem... W sumie cały czas siedziałem w pokoju i ewentualnie szłem do łazienki, ale cóż zdarza się. Igor był lekko zdziwiony wymówką o słodkim wyglądzie. "Dyskryminacja, też jestem słodki, a mi nie pozwalają na urlop kiedy chcę!" - pomyślał. Igor: Hotel wydaje się spoko, ale jak wspomniałem wolę siedzieć w pokoju niż wychodzić do innych, więc jakoś się po nim nie rozglądałem. Jurgita: Oczywiście. Posiadamy tutaj wszystko. Full wypas pięciogwiazdkowy hotel. Więc na pewno go znajdziesz w pobliżu. *powiedziała dumnie* Wybór hotelu nie był taki oczywisty, dopóki do ekipy nie dołączyła Temple. '' '''Jurgita': Polecam, podobno jest tutaj wiele tajemnic. I powoli zapełnia się ludźmi jak Rhys czy Benji. Igor:' '''Tajemnic? Na przykład jakich? ''Chłopaka dosyć to zaskoczyło. "Jaki hotel ma tajemnice? I gdzie?!" - myślał sobie. Nie ma prądu w pokoju, a takie szukanie tajemnic hotelu byłoby ciekawe... O ile by mu się zachciało. Mu się wielu rzeczy nie chcę. Jurgita: Przed wynajęciem hotelu ostrzegano nas, że ten budynek miał dość długą historię i nie zawsze było tutaj kolorowo. Podobno czasami działy się tutaj różne historie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Njestety nie chciał powiedzieć jakie... *mruknęła zmartwiona* Igor: Brzmi jak historia z horrorów o opętaniach. Jeszcze się okaże, że tu są duchy i wszyscy zginiemy. Lekko zachichotał. Igor: 'Wspomniałaś, że oprócz mnie są tu też Rhys i Benji, to znaczy, że 2 chłopaków w grze, bo jest jeszcze Luke, ale on... Wiesz. Czyli są tylko ten Irlandczyk i Francuz oraz dziewczyny? ''Jurgita sie zaśmiała. '''Jurgita: Bać się należy żywych, a nie martwych. *dodała zupełnie niewinnym tonem* Zwinnym ruchem ręki zaprosiła chłopaka, by usiadł również na ławce. Jurgita: Charles podzielił los Luke. Został tylko ten świrnięty Irlandczyk, który mam nadzieję szybko odpadnie, albo podzieli los tamtej dwójki. *dodała zamyślona* Igorowi słysząc o śmierci Charlesa zrobiło się trochę smutno na tyle, że nie skupił się nad zdaniem o Irlandczyku. Inaczej prawdopodbnie już by szukał wyjścia z tego miejsca, Igor: Boże, to straszne. Żal mi go. Igor chwilę siedizał smutny się nie odzywał po chwili jednak odwrócił się w stronę Jurgity. Igor: A wogóle czy rodziny Charlesa i Lukea dostaną jakies odszkodowanie za to, co się im stało? Jurgita przewróciła oczami na słowa Polaka. Niezbyt interesowało ją to, że oni nie żyją. W głębi duszy dawało jej to ogromną satysfakcję. '' '''Jurgita': A dlaczego mają dostać? W kontrakcie macie podpisane mały druczkiem... *dodała obojętnie* W przypadku śmierci, producenci nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności. Igor: Tak już to słyszałem od niebieskowłosej, ale... Wyobrażasz sobie, że twój syn, czy brat czy ktoś tam, zapisał się do programu by pomóc finanson domowym, a kilka dni później przychodzi ktoś kto mówi ci, że on umarł? To musi być straszne, stracić rodzine w takich okolicznościach, a tym bardziej, że mogłem skończyć podobnie. Nie wiem jakbym sobie poradził ze stratą kogoś bliskiego... Chłopak przez chwilę siedział i patrzył się w ziemie, ale po chwili odwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej. Igor: '''Może smienimy temat? Nie czuję się zbytnio konfortowo z romawianiem o tym? '''Jurgita: Spoko, rozumiem co masz na mysli. Ja straciłam rodziców, gdy byłam mała. Nawet ich nie poznałam. *wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie* Oczywiście, że lepiej zmienić. *mruknęła* Zamyśliła się na moment, po czym palnęła. Jurgita: Jakieś plany po programie? Igor: Nie. Nie mam żadnego planu, poza siedzeniem przed telewizorem pół dnia. A ty masz jakieś? Jurgita: Drugi sezon programu podobno nadchodzi. Więc raczej będę się przygotowywała. *powiedziała dumnie* "Spodziewałem się, raczej ślubu z Rhysem" - pomyślał sobie chłopak. Igor: O, brzmi ciekawie! Planujecie możliwy powrót dla zawodników z tej edycji? Spojrzała na niego trochę zaskoczona. Niby mówi, że bał się o swoje życie, a chciałby ponownie. Nie skomentowała tego. Jurgita: Jeśli przeżyjesz, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. *skwitowała krótko* Igor: '''Fajnie, ale tym razem będę czytał umowę 5 razy, przez szkło powiększające. *Zaśmiał się, ale po chwili spojrzał się dziwnie na Jurgitę* Co masz na myśli mówiąć "Jeśli przeżyjesz"? '''Jurgita: Spokojnie. Będzie tam również taka klauzula. Jestem pewna. *zachichotała* Jurgita również na niego spoglądała i ich wzrok się spotkał. Włożyła niewinnie palec do buzi. Jurgita: Różne rzeczy się w tym programie. Głosno tylko myślę. *mruknęła wymijając temat* Igor stanął sobie z ławki. Igor: Miło było porozmawiać, ale już chyba pójdę. Jeśli kiedyś byś chciała porozmawiać to będę naprawdopodobniej w salonie lub w basenie. Po tych słowach odszedł. Boisko do piłki nożnej: ... Na boisku do piłki nożnej pojawił się Lukaninho. Pociągnął za ciuchy jakiegoś faceta. Lukaninho: Idziesz ze mną, potrzebuje jakiegoś bramkarza. Ziomek spojrzał na piłkarza, sportowiec jednak zacisnął pięść i facet szybko pobiegł na bramkę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i walnął sobie selfie, które zaraz poleciało na instagrama, gdy całował swój biceps. "Przed sezonem, warto nieco potrenować. Wasz Luczador". '' ... ''Na boisku pojawiła się brunetka wraz z Rhysem. Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi zaintrygowana czemu ją tu przyprowadził. Jurgita: Lubisz piłkę? *podniosła wymownie brew do góry* Chłopak rozglądał się po boisku. Trochę minęło gdy ostatni raz pokopał piłkę... dla przyjemności. Rhys: Kiedyś. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałem się jakoś wyżyć, nie niszcząc wszystkiego wokół... Jurgita: Działało? *spojrzała zaciekawiona* Ciekawe, nigdy nie miałam piłki przy nodze. *dodała zakłopotana* Ale lalkami też się nie bawiłam! *zaśmiała się niezręcznie* Tenis był też całkiem spoko. Chłopak spojrzał podejrzanie na dziewczynę. Rhys: Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? *mruknął z uśmiechem podając piłkę dziewczynie* To nic trudnego. *wzruszył ramionami* Przekręciła głowę i przyglądała się chłopakowi. Jurgita: Co mam Ci sugerować? *piłka padła na ziemie obok dziewczyny* A co jak sobie coś zrobie? *zapytała zachowawczo* Rhys: To coś poradzimy. *uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko* Po prostu ja stanę na bramce, a ty kopniesz ją z tej białej kropeczki przed tobą. *wskazał na "11 metr"* Jurgita: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że kopnę tym kawałkiem skóry...yyy na bramkę? *spojrzała zdziwiona* I to serio ludzi bawi? Rozumiem może jeszcze grać... ale oglądać... *dziewczyna była zdekoncentrowana swoimi myślami i zaczęła ustawiać piłkę* Norweg wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że odbiję kawałkiem drewna... piłeczkę? *przedrzeźniał koleżankę* Uśmiechał się przy tym niczym L. Rhys: No dawaj! *uśmiecha się szyderczo* Gdy chłopak ją przedrzeźniał, podeszła do niego bliżej. Stanęła na trzy metry przed nim z poważną miną. Jurgita: Jesteś baka, Rhys. *mruknęła* Łatwiej zajebać kogoś rakietą niż piłką. Więc następnym razem rozważ i połącz fakty. *uśmiechnęła się dumnie* Wróciła się do piłki i strzeliła nią delikatnie. Usiadła na trawie. Jurgita: Pierdziele, mam złe buty do grania. *dodała obrażona* Chłopak podniósł wymownie brew w górę. Rhys: Nie wszystko sprowadza się do mordowania. *wywrócił oczami* Westchnął ciężko widząc obrażoną dziewczynę. Zrobił kilka kroków i stanął przed lolitas. Rhys: Niech ci będzie. Chodźmy na tego tenisa. *wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny* Jurgita: Jak to nie wszystko? Spojrzała na niego wymownie, siedząc na ziemi i spoglądając na Norwega. '' '''Jurgita': A to nie jest sens życia? *spytała cicho* To trochę...smutne :< Chłopak nie miał łatwego życia z lolitas, w dodatku nasza prowadząca miała swoje humorki, które lubiła okazywać na różnojaki sposób. Jurgita: Nie no, pogramy pogramy. *dodała zapewniając* Najwyżej pozbędę się butów i będę grała jak biedne dzieci. *dodała spokojnie, mierząc wzrokiem chłopaka chłodno* Po tym co powiedziałam o rakietach, wciąż tam chcesz iść? Rhys spojrzał na dziewczynę, która na swój sposób wyglądała uroczo. Rhys: Tak. *mruknął przekonany* Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Po chwili jednak poczuł falę gorąca, która dotarła nad ośrodek. Głupie afrykańskie powietrze... Rhys: Schłodziłbym się... *dodał po chwili chowając twarz przed słońcem* Jurgita: Nie wiem...tak jakoś. Ludzie zazwyczaj się boją, ale mówiliśmy już, że nie jesteś jak inni. *szybko się sprostowała* Dziewczyna wciąz siedziała i spoglądała na Norwega, który odczuł nadchodzący upał. Dziewczyna chowała się pod swoją czupryną. Jurgita: Faktycznie, robi się gorąco. *potrzepała głową, by zakryć oczy włosami* Akurat teraz...meh Rhys: Mają tu basen, prawda? *wypalił* Jurgita zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jurgita: Powinni mieć. Moje ulubione miejsce odpoczynku poza boiskiem tenisowym. Więc na pewno coś się znajdzie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: W końcu bym mogła przetestować nowy strój kąpielowy. Rhys: Więc idziemy. Pomógł wstać dziewczynie, a następnie opuścili boisko. ... Na boisku w blasku fleszy sportowiec pozował do sesji zdjęciowej w nowej koszulce klubowej. Niedawno podpisał kontrakt z New York City. Miał koszulkę z numerem 27 na sobie. Napiął dumnie mieśnie do zdjęcia. Lukaninho: Tak malutkie, ślicznie. *uśmiechnął się szczero* Temple tymczasem już zdołała wrócić ze spotkania i przechadzała się niedaleko. Spostrzegła flesze i podeszła bliżej. Miała przy sobie aparat, więc też zrobiła. (please) Temple: 'No i pyk. ''Piłkarz dłonią stonował reporterów i podszedł bliżej Szwajcarki. Uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku. '''Lukaninho: Już fotografują. Do albumu pewnie, co? *powiedział zbliżając się do niej* Witamy w rodzinnych stronach. Koniec programu, że tu wylądowałaś? Czy może coś innego się urodziło? Temple: '''Sprawy prywatne, wolne, dalsza kariera. USA za 3 tygodnie czekają. ''Opisała w skrócie. '' '''Temple: Może nawet będę tutaj aż do finału programu. A ty jak tam się trzymasz tutaj? Klasnął w dłonie. Był dumny z poczynań dziewczyny. '' '''Lukaninho': Moje gratulacje. Opowiadaj, jak Ci się udało. *skinął głową z uznaniem* Godne podziwu. Fotografia czy coś innego? Tak jak wspominałem, w razie potrzeb z mieszkaniem czy coś, damy radę coś ogarnąć. Zaprosił dziewczynę dłonią na pobliską ławkę. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie ma co męczyć nóg. *puścił jej oczko* U mnie, tak jak planowałem. Tutaj okej, ale nudno. Na szczęście po programie od razu wracam do Nowego Jorku. Poszła za nim na ławkę. Temple: '''Fotografia. Nie mniej nie więcej. Nasza "umowa" chyba przyda się, bo jednak będę potrzebowała lokum. Na szczęście i program zmierza ku końcowi, przynajmniej dla mnie. ''Poczekał kulturalnie, aż dziewczyna usiądzie. Podał jej butelkę małej wody. '' '''Lukaninho: Tutaj niestety nie mam nic więcej. *dodał nieco rozczarowany* W które rejony USA masz jak rozumiem kontrakt? To nie jest problem, jednak dobrze byłoby wiedzieć. Temple: 'Nowy Jork czeka głównie. Jedynie Detroit i Dallas mogą zdarzyć się od czasu do czasu. Boisko do tenisa ... Alejki ''Pośród parkowych drzew niczym serpentyny pełnej meandrów rzeki, wiły się rozciągłe wysypane drobnymi kamyczkami alejki. W nieregularnych odstępach; pod drzewami lub tuż przy rozłożystych krzewach porozstawiane były ławki. Na jednej z takich ławek siedział dobrze znany widzom Szwed. Wyglądał on jednak... Inaczej. Miał nowy kolor włosów; coś na pograniczu zieleni i niebieskiego. Chłopak trzymał w rękach notatnik i ołówek. Wpatrywał się w znajdujące się po przeciwległej stronie ścieżki. Była to wierzba plącząca. Długie gałęzie opadały nisko nad ziemię porośnięte małymi, intensywnie zielonymi listkami. Benji spoglądał to na nie to na notatnik, lekko się uśmiechał. Nagle Benji usłyszał czyjeś kroki, a po chwili stał przed nim cały zadyszany Igor. '''Igor: Tu... Tu cię mam! Widać było, że brunet był mocno zmęczony i ledwo zipiał. Po chwili usiadł na trawię i odwrócił się w stronę kolegi. Igor: Ty szamciuro głupia! Nie dosyć, że naraziłeś mnie na ogień z piekła rodem w saunie to jeszcze mi gdzieś uciekać, a ja cię szukam po całym hotelu... Widać było, że brunet chciał jeszcze chwilę ochrzaniać Benjiego, ale wtedy zauważył pewna zmianę w chłopaku, której dłużej się przyglądał. Igor: W sumie to miałem jeszcze trochę na ciebie pokrzyczeć i bez obrazy, ale w tym kolorze włosów wyglądasz tak beznadziejnie, że mogę oficjalnie ogłosić się najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem sezonu, i tak jakoś staciłem ochotę na ochrzanianie. Wiem, jestem bardzo łaskawy, ale wciąż czekam na odpowiedź o co się stało w czasie twojej dogrywki i czemu zachowujesz się jakbyś był emo nastolatkiem z depresją. Benji westchnął nie odrywając wzroku od notatnika. Benji: '''Przegrałem *rzucił obojętnie* Miałem powalić byka, ale Rhys zrobił to wcześniej. '''Igor: No i co związku z tym? To nie koniec świata. Wciąż masz instagrama... Jesteś przystojny, nie w takim stopniu jak ja, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, i z tego co pamiętam spiknąłes się z tą ładną hiszpanką. Nie narzekaj mogłeś mieć gorzej. Benji: '''Tja... ''Wrócił spojrzeniem do notatnika... Jakby w ogóle się od niego odsunął. Śmiał się z politowaniem w środku. Igor nic nie wiedział i nic nie rozumiał, a Benji nie miał szczególnej ochoty tłumaczyć. Tym bardziej, że Polak swoją zarozumiałością przebijał nawet niego. '' '''Benji: '''Cechą ludzi myślących jest milczenie i analizowanie swoich porażek... *mruknął nadal coś szkicując* '''Igor: Cechy ludzi myślących to potrafienie poradzić sobie z porażką bez myślenia o nie 24 godziny na dobę oraz otwartość do ludzi, którzy chcą im pomóc. Te cechy, które wymieniłeś to cechy tchórzy nie potrafiących przyjąć do siebie przegranej... Oraz emo nastolatek, które zostały odrzucone przez swojego crusha, ale to pierwsze lepiej cię opisuje. Benji: '''Zaiste *mruknął nie przejmując się słowami kolegi. Nawet za bardzo nie słuchał* '''Igor: Dobra mam dość... Chłopak stanął z trawy i już miał sobie powoli odejść, ale nagle dostrzegł coś w ręku zielonowłosego. Był to jakiś notatnik i wyglądało na to, że coś było tam napisane. Polak bez dłuższego namysłu wyrwał Szwedowi notatnik i wrzucił 7 bieg by jak najszybciej uciec Szwedowi. Uciekając krzyknął: Igor: SPOKOJNIE ODDAM CI GO... Kiedyś na pewno... Zanim Szwed zdążył zareagować Igor zdążył biegiem pobiec do hotelu. Benji pozostał niewzruszony. Zaśmiał się tylko pod nosem. Na kartce w notatniku było narysowane wielkie "Fuck You". Poza tym notatnik był pusty. '' Arena wyzwań o powrót: Rhys (Norwegia) vs Benji (Szwecja) 25.07.2019 Godzina: 20:30 Wyzwanie z kraju: Hiszpania ''Po udanym śnie Włoch przyszedł ponad godzinę wcześniej do parku. Usiadł sobie na jednej z ławek i nagrywał okoliczną przyrodę, będąc podekscytowanym. '' ''Pierwszy, a w zasadzie drugi pojawił się Rhys. Dojrzał siedzącego na ławce Leviego, który fascynował się otaczającą go naturą. Chłopak usiadł na wolnej ławce naprzeciwko i oczekiwał. Benji również stawił się na miejscu. Usiadł na spokojnie na ławce i pomachał Rhysowi starając się rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę. Chłopak czuł się o tyle luźniej, że wcześniej był na siłowni i znowu na basenie... '' ''Zadowolony Włoch podszedł bliżej i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szczęśliwy klasnął w dłonie, a za nim pojawily się dwa byki w specjalnym powozach. '' '''Levi': Pierwsza w historii Corrida odbędzie się na ziemiach szwajcarskich. Kto pierwszy ucieknie przed bykiem lub go powali, zapewni sobie szanse powrotu do gry. //Gra z interakcją. Kreatywność misie.// Rhys Rhys odwrócił się do swojego przeciwnika. Potężny byk, który ważył na oko z 700/800 kg. Jego oczy przepełnione wściekłością wraz z rogami zawijające się w okrąg tworzyły ciekawą mieszankę. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze, że byk co rusz wypuszczał powietrze, przytupując wściekle przednimi kopytami. Norweg zaczął powoli przemieszczać się w bok, chcąc otoczyć swojego enemigo. Ten nie był jednak taki głupi za jakiego mogliby niektórzy go brać. Zwierze zaczęło powtarzać manewry chłopaka. Które z nich wykona pierwszy ruch? Rhys: No dawaj. *mruknął cicho* Wydawał się prowokować byka, ale nie na tyle by wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Odruchowo zaczął szukać w swojej kieszeni noża, upewniając się czy na pewno go miał. Na szczęście był na swoim miejscu. Pierwsze co zrobił to wyszukał wzrokiem wyższego miejsca... dojrzał dużą skałę. Wolnym krokiem przesunął się w jej kierunku, a następnie wskoczył na nią by znaleźć się wyżej od zwierzęcia. Obserwował jego reakcję. Byk podszedł bliżej i zaczął wydawał niepokojące dźwięki, nie był zadowolony, że jego potencjalna ofiara mu ucieka. A był bardzo zły, że ktoś go trzymał w zamknięciu. '' ''Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się za przydatnymi dla niego przedmiotami. W jego pobliżu nie znajdowało się jednak nic co mógłby wykorzystać nie licząc... czerwonych flag Szwajcarii które powiewały sobie wolno. Rhys podskoczył zgarniając obie, po czym jedną rzucił w kierunku zwierzęcia. Byk łyknął haczyk i rzucił się wściekle na flagę, podczas gdy chłopak zeskoczył ze skały i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, oddalając się od zwierzęcia na około 100-150 metrów. W rękach nadal trzymał drugą flagę Szwajcarii. Oczekiwał, aż zwierze skończy z czerwonym kawałkiem materiału i zwróci na niego uwagę. Byk dość szybko uporał się z flagą, z której zostały strzępy na podłodze. Wściekle parsknął i spojrzał na Rhysa, który miał flagę Szwajcarii, skierował się w jego kierunku, powoli się rozpędzając. '' ''Chłopak ustawił się w gotowości, trzymając flagę po swojej lewej stronie. Byk nabierał coraz większej prędkości, dysząc i rycząc wściekle w kierunku Norwega. Gdy był już na odpowiedniej wysokości chłopak zrobił szybki unik, piruetem? Rhys: Olé! Byk rozpędzony zrobił okrążenie po czym ponownie zaczął nacierać na chłopaka. Tym razem trzymał flagę w jednej ręce, drugą zaś trzymał za nią... co on tam ukrywał? Wściekły byk rozpędzony niczym lokomotywa zmierzał ku drobnemu w porównaniu do niego chłopakowi. Wydawało się, że już dziabnie chłopaka, ale... ponownie zrobił unik. Tym razem to jednak byk zawył... Rhys: Olé! *zmierzył wzrokiem byka* Byk posiadał na wysokości brzucha długi ślad... po ostrzu? Zza płachy Rhys wyciągnął... swój nóż. Miał on lekkie ślady krwi, należała do byka. Pytanie jak poważne były te obrażenia? Cóż, nożyk nie należał do wielkich, natomiast taki byk miał grubą skórę. Co prawda zwierz odczuł to, jednak popadł w jeszcze większy amok. Rozpędził się w stronę chłopaka, i ten zrobił tradycyjnie unik, jednak byk smagnął go ogonem w twarz, parskając przy tym złośliwie. '' ''Rhys splunął na ziemię, słysząc jak zwierze wręcz rechocze złośliwie. Widząc, że niewiele mu zrobił, zaczął wyszukiwać wzrokiem czegoś, co pomogłoby mu oślepić zwierzę. Kątem oka na drugiej stronie areny dojrzał kolejną flagę, tym razem z dwiema "dziurkami" na każdym końcu. Na jego drodze stał jednak ten wściekły zwierz. Chłopak musiał zaryzykować. Ponownie ustawił się, tym razem trzymając dwoma rękami przed sobą flagę. Byk sprowokowany ruszył na chłopaka, licząc na łatwe zwycięstwo i szybki trumf. Rhys: No dawaj... *mierzył wzrokiem byka* Byk był coraz bliżej... 50, 40, 30 metrów... w końcu wpadł na Norwega.. nie zaraz, wpadł prosto na płachtę. Rhys zaryzykował, ale tuż przed starciem z bykiem padł na ziemię jak długi, po czym puścił na mordę zwierzęcia kawałek materiału. Gdy byk nad nim przeleciał z całych sił ruszył w stronę kawałka wspomnianego wcześniej materiału. Byk zaczął rzucać głową na wszystkie strony, biegnąc przed siebie uderzył się o jakąś barierkę. Gdy w końcu pozbył się płachty nie patrząc na przeszkody ruszył w stronę chłopaka, który oddalał się na drugi koniec areny. '' ''Rhys biegł ile sił w nogach, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie musiał wykorzystywać takiej kondycji, ale od tego zależało jego być albo nie być we wściekłych rogach potwora. Wskoczył na barierkę po czym ściągnął z niej wspominaną flagę. Przez przypadek zrzucił również utrzymujące flagę włócznie, które miały bardzo ostrze końce... było ich całkiem sporo. Chłopak zauważył to, ale postanowił odsunąć się od nich by czasami nie zostały połamane przez nadciągającego byka. Rhys: Teraz tylko to zrobić. Chłopak stanął centralnie przed barierką. Byk poczuł się pewniejszy, widząc kompletnie odciętego chłopaka. Pędził z całych sił w stronę Norwega... gdy już wbić się w niego jak buldożer w ścianę chłopak odskoczył szybko na bok, a na arenie rozległ się tylko dźwięk stuknięcia. Oczywiste, że byk wcześniej trochę wyhamował, bo z taką prędkością by się tylko zabił, mimo tego był trochę oszołomiony sytuacją. Rhys zwęszył szansę i zrobił coś bardzo ryzykownego. Wskoczył na grzbiet oszołomionego zwierzęcia, po czym spróbował założyć mu na rogi wspomnianą wcześniej płachtę. Była odpowiedniej wielkości, więc gdyby się udało byk zostałby na dobrą chwilę oślepiony, zanim by się z nią uporał. Byk niezadowolony z sytuacji zaczął się wierzgać na różne strony, jednak Norwegowi udało się założyć płachtę. Zwierzę rzucało się na wszystkie strony, zrzucają przy okazji z siebie Rhysa, który chyba oberwał również kopytem... Norweg syknął, ale jego plan się powiódł. Zwierze straciło orientację, więc mógł zrobić to co planował od początku. Sięgnął po jedną z włóczni, które spadły wraz ze ściąganiem flagi. Widząc miotające się zwierzę wyszukiwał luki w jego... braku schematu. Byk zachowywał się niekontrolowanie, więc logiczne było, że ciężko będzie się do niego zbliżyć. Norweg postanowił więc innej taktyki, wziął włócznię i wbił ją prosto w kopyto, którym przed chwilą oberwał. Byk zawył i zaczął miotać się jeszcze bardziej. To na pewno zabolało go bardziej niż wcześniejszy cios nożem. Był on przecież tylko stworzeniem, a co za tym idzie... miał swoje limity wytrzymałości. Trochę za chłopakiem pogonił, obił się kilka razy o bandy, a teraz miotał się jak szatan po czym znowu oberwał. Musiał wytracić sporo sił, nie było innej opcji. Widząc, że byk zwolnił chłopak wziął kolejną włócznię i wbił ją prosto w garbie byka. Wbił je mocno i głęboko, więc z pewnością to odczuł. Co prawda chłopak uzyskiwał przewagę nad zwierzęciem, czego nie dało się ukryć. W tej całęj zabawie zapomniał jednak o tym, że sam może delikatnie oberwać... W końcu płachta spadła ze zwierzęcia, a wściekłośc w jego oczach była nie do opisania. Fuknął głośno i stał. Z jego ciała sączyła się krew, ale póki co zwierzę znajdowało trochę sił. '' ''Krwawienie było dobrym znakiem, a Norweg osiągnął to co chciał osiągnąć. Zmierzył zwierzę wzrokiem, po czym sięgnął po kolejną włócznię. Wiedział, że w tym momencie nie zbliży się do byka, ale starał się trzymać go mimo wszystko na dystans, jednak nie za daleko, by nie miał jak się rozpędzić. Wbił w ziemię włócznię, nabijając na jej koniec kawałek czerwonego materiału. Pomachał nim w kierunku byka, a ten tradycyjnie już nie mógł oprzeć się temu kolorowi. Pobiegł do Norwega, który odskoczył na bok wraz z włócznią. Materiał od niej odpadł, a byk warknął wściekle. Samo to, że krwawił dawało Norwegowi jednak sporą przewagę. Specjalnie nakierował byka na ślady krwi, które zostawiał za sobą, chcąc mu zasugerować ten właśnie o to kolor. Byk sapnął głośno, niezadowolony poruszając coraz bardziej ogonem, jakby chciał coś...lub kogoś trafić. Rhys zaczął prowadzić zwierzę w kierunku, gdzie tej kałuży było najwięcej. W końcu czerwień jest czerwienią, nie było mowy by byk na to nie zareagował. Wielka, krwista plama która pozostała po wbiciu dwóch włóczni znajdowała się tuż przed chłopakiem. Specjalnie ją ominął by nie zostawiać za sobą później śladów. Nadal trzymał włócznię pod ręką. Widział, że byk wydawał się na czymś skupiony, pytanie tylko pozostawało na czym? To wiedział tylko sam byk. Chłopak ustawił się w bezpieczniej odległości, w razie czego zostawiając sobie jakąś opcję manewru. Byk poruszał mocniej ogonem, sapał jakby intensywnie wąchając. Zaczął powoli się rozpędzać, prawdopodobnie była to jego ostatnia możliwa szarża w pełni sił. Norweg stał w gotowości do uniku, a byk biegł prosto w niego i kałużę krwi. Zwierzę pędziło jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio. Było bardzo zdeterminowane by w końcu coś trafić. Rhys widząc pęd zwierzęcia przez chwilę się zawahał, stawiając krok do tyłu. Nie był do końca pewny czy na pewno zdąży uniknąć takiego pociągu. Byk ryknął, po czym podskoczył i wbił się w rogami w swój cel. Na arenie rozległ się ogromny huk, krew trysnęła na pobliskie ściany oraz na teren wokół. Podniósł się również kurz, przez co przez chwilę nie było nic widać. Po chwili dopiero zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze sylwetki... byk leżał na ziemi, a głowę miał wbitą w... ziemię. Rhys stał nieruchomo z wielkimi oczami, jakby sam nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Wygląda na to, że rządza czerwieni przezwyciężyła wizję roztrzaskania kilku kosteczek u Skandynawa. Zwierzę szamotało się ze złości, próbując się wydostać, jednak problem stanowił jego pysk. Nie mógł powiem wyciągnąć ryja z ziemi, prawdopodobnie obręcz na nosie musiała się o coś zaczepić. Rhys pokręcił głową po czym szybko przeszedł do działania. Podbiegł do zwierzęcia i wbił mu kolejną włócznię, tym razem w przednie kopyto, upewniając się że tak szybko się nie uwolni. Następnie wyjął swój nóż, spoglądając jednocześnie w oczy rozwścieczonego byka. Nie podobało mu się w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, nie podobało mu się również że chłopak stał tak blisko, a on nie mógł go dziabnąć. Rhys: Czas zamknąć Ci widok na świat. *mruknął* Chłopak podrzucił nóż w powietrzu, złapał go i wbił... prosto w prawą gałkę oczną. Obrzydliwy dźwięk jaki przy tym się wydobywał można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Byk wył z bólu, przerażony wizją oślepnięcia jak i śmierci, próbował się wydostać, ale całą siłę zużył na ten szaleńczy bieg. Chłopak wyciągnął nóż, który był cały zakrwawiony, z rączki spadły resztki tego co zostało z jego oka... Norweg ponownie wbił nóż, tym razem w lewe oko. Powtórzył tą czynność, przyglądając się jednocześnie cierpieniu zwierzęcia z kamienną twarzą. Nie wiadomo, czy sprawiało mu to przyjemność, ale jeśli nie byk - to on. Przerażone zwierzę ryknęło resztkami sił, po czym wyrwało się z ziemi. Chłopak odskoczył zachowawczo, ale był pewny, że byk stanowił dla niego teraz minimalne zagrożenie. Rhys: Enemigo... *mruknął po hiszpańsku* Byk ryczał z bólu, chodząc to w jedną stronę to w drugą. Był kompletnie ślepy, a i morda pewnie bolała go przez wyrycie w ziemię. Ledwie też trzymał się na noga, ponieważ Rhys poważnie naruszył jego kończyny po lewej stronie. Każdy krok był dla zwierzęcia cierpieniem, najpewniej gdyby mogło to skonało by na arenie, ale miało inne przeznaczenie. Jego przeznaczeniem było walczyć, tyle tylko co z walki skoro nie mogło utrzymać się na nogach z bólu. Rhys: Chyba masz już dość... ja z resztą też. *dodał* Chłopak trzymał włócznię i powoli zbliżał się do wyczerpanego zwierzęcia. Był przygotowany, że może mieć jeszcze siły się bronić, więc robił to ostrożnie i powoli. Nie mogło wytrzymać jednak zbyt długo, krwawienie tylko się nasilało, a stawianie kolejnych kroków wcale nie powodowało, że było lepiej. Levi załamany przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Na jednej arenie walczący Szwed, na drugim Norweg. Pojedynek Wikingów w iście hiszpańskim stylu. '' '''Levi': Mamma mia. *mruknął do siebie przerażony* To chyba nie tak miało wyglądać... *spoglądał na byka* Na obu syrenach odbył się dźwięk syreny, oznaczający zakończenie wyzwania. Oba byki były wyczerpane. Na areny wlecieli sanitariusze. Oczywiście pomóc bykom, nie zawodnikom. (please) Levi: Cóż, obaj walczyliście dzielnie. Ale na dalszym polu zwycięzcą pozostanie Norweg i spróbuje zawalczyć o powrót. *mruknął brzydząc się widoku byków, jak i zawodników, którzy ucierpieli* // Teraz wyjasniając werdykt. Podczas momentu dłuższego oczekiwania z ekipą kminiliśmy kogo kierować ku zwycięstwu. Obie pracy były na wysokim poziomie i już przed samym wyzwaniem byłem świadomy, że prawdopodobnie to wyzwanie będzie najtrudniejsze w kontekście całego sezonu. Poziom prac był bardzo podobny i wysoki. Jednakże ekipie rzuciła się jedna rzecz w oko, która przeważyła w ogólnej decyzji i również niech będzie to przestrogą dla innych graczy w terenówkach. Główny głos zawsze ma MG i to on decyduje co w danym momencie się dzieję. A nie było to tylko moje odczucie, ale również ludzi z ekipy. Benji za bardzo forsował zakończenie wyzwania i w niektórych wpisach niemal nie pozostawiając większego możliwości pora manewru, gdzie ostatecznie za cały kształt odpowiada MG. To tyle, słowem zakończenia.// Benji: Benji wstał z ławki. Pomimo przyspieszonego bicia serca wstał powoli, nie chcąc wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. Cieszył się, że nie ma na sobie żadnego czerwonego elementu garderoby. Powoli zaczął się oddalać od zwierzęcia, na razie chciał zebrać myśli. Cofał się powoli cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwierzęcia. Starał się nie patrzeć zwierzowi w oczy. Wolną ręką zaczął odpinać sobie pasek od spodni. Cieszył się, że był on tylko ozdobą do dopasowanych rurek. Byk, który został uwolniony był wściekły. Rozgladał się i szukał winny całej sytuacji. Póki co Szwed może czuć się jeszcze bezpiecznie, ale raczej długo to nie potrwa... Benji spodziewał się, że pościg i ucieczka będą nieuniknione. Wiedział, że może to trochę potrwać, więc starał się w miarę bezpieczeństwa oszczędzać energię. Masywny zwierz nie mógł być zbyt zwrotny, co Szwed mógł później wykorzystać… Póki co jednak mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Oddalał się coraz bardziej. Oglądał się przez ramię, szukał czegoś co mogłoby mu pomóc. Najpierw zweryfikował wzrokiem arenę. Pole “walki” było okrągłe. Jakieś 100/200 metrów dalej Benji zauważył dwa drewniane słupy. Chłopak powoli cofał się w kierunku słupów. w jego głowie pojawił się plan. Szedł moonwalkiem, nie spuszczał spojrzenia z byka. Spoglądał też pod nogi w poszukiwaniu jakiś przydatnych przedmiotów… Póki co jednak nic nie widział. Cofał się dalej. Odwrócił się przez ramię. Zobaczył zawieszony na jednym ze słupów, zwinięty czerwony materiał i pęk liny. Szwed na moment wpakował sobie pasek w spodnie, tak by w razie W móc po niego sięgnąć. Z dwiema wolnymi rękoma złapał linę, którą przewiesił sobie przez ramię (w końcu była ładnie zbuchtowana), zaś materiał dał sobie pod pachę. Szwed zatrzymał się przy słupach. Od byka dzieliło go dobre 300 metrów… Byk zrobił kilka kroków na przód i zmniejszył dystans o połowę, zbliżał się coraz bliżej Szweda. '' ''Szwed chciał sprowokować byka do szarży. Oceniał, że da radę zrealizować swój plan. Kątem oka wyszukał czegoś jeszcze. Spodziewał się dostrzec specjalną, obitą w gruby materiał beczkę, gdzieś pod bandą areny. Dostrzegł coś takiego i poczuł się nieco spokojniej. Chłopak obserwował cały czas bystrymi oczami byka. Nie podobało mu się to, ze ten idzie tak wolno. Z drugiej strony na małej odległości, byk nie miał szans się rozpędzić. Szwed uśmiechnął się pod nosem, cmoknął. Złapał mocniej słup, zakręcił się wokoło niczym tancerka na rurze, zamachał tyłkiem, gdzie w końcu miał podwieszoną płachtę. Benji: I’m all yours :* Ustawił się ponownie przodem do byka. Odległość nadal była duża do szarży. Mógł się rozpędzić. Klepnął się w pośladek i uderzył sprzączką paska o podeszwę Vansa. Cieszył się, że dali mu dobry model… Szwed ostro pogrywał z bykiem, który widząc chłopaka tak swobodnie się zachowującego, mając płachte... Po prostu zdecydował się ruszyć w jego kierunku szybciej. Rozpędzając swoje ciężkie ciało. Gdy byk zaszarżował Benji chciał najpierw zmęczyć zwierzaka. Rozumiał, że byk pobiegnie prosto na niego, więc spokojnie stanął przy wysokim słupie i złapał go jedną ręką, zawiesił się. W wolnej ręce trzymał pasek z brzęczącą, srebrną sprzączką. Linę miał dalej przewieszoną przez ramię, zaś materiał nadal wepchnięty sobie głęboko w spodnie, wzdłuż nogi. Tak by zawczasu nie zwracał niepotrzebnie uwagi byka. Czekał dopiero na moment gdy rozprostuje swoją cappę. '' ''Byk zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Pewnym było to, że stworzenie zamierza staranować chłopaka. Szwed był jednak też tancerzem. Zamierzał rozegrać to tanecznym krokiem. Gdy byk był tuż przy nim; dosłownie sekundę przed możliwym zderzeniem, Szwed wykonał skoczek w boczek i zakręcił się wokół słupa, podtrzymując się tylko jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymał pasek. Chłopak musiał sam sobie służyć za pikadora, więc wymierzył cios. Sprzączka brzęknęła i trafiła ostrym koncem w muskularny poślad byka. Zwierzę wyhamowało trąc kopytami o ziemię i zaszarżowało znowu. Benji znowu zrobił unik jak pole dancer. Wyskoczył w górę, złapał się słupa na wysokości drugiego metra, zawinął się w powietrzu i zgrabnie wylądował. Pomagał sobie robiąc dodatkowe tarcie na słupie paskiem. Położył ręce na biodrach i znowu zakręcił. Widział, że byk musi znowu wyhamować przed kolejną szarżą. Benji: Kici, kici… *zamachał bioderkami* Hips don’t lie Byk chciał chwilę odpocząć, jednak natura mu nie pozwalała. Ruszył pędem na chłopaka, omijając go celowo. Odwrócił sie i spoglądał na Benjiego, uwagę zwracał jednak na materiał przy chłopaku. '' ''Benji wyczuł, że to ten moment. Po zamarkowanym uniku sięgnął po... Benji: Capa! Chłopak wyrwał ze spodni czerwoną płachtę. Rozwinął ją i zakręcił nią w powietrzu. W drugiej ręce ciągle trzymał pasek, którym trzasnął o ziemię. Poprawił linę na ramieniu. Szwed zakręcił się wokoło wprawiając czerwony materiał w wirowanie. Potem jedną ręką pomachał nim w pionie. Pocwałował bokiem do tyłu i powtórzył prowokację. Zabrzęczał sprzączką aby obok bodźców wzrokowych były też dźwiękowe. Szwed znowu zwiększył dystans cwałem. Cofnął się na dobrą odległość odzyskał początkowy odstęp. Sprzyjała mu pogoda. Świeciło słońce. Cień rzucany przez trybuny był pod samą bandą. Benji wycofał się tam. Był ubrany tego dnia na czarno. Byk nie widział go, a tylko płachtę. Materiał złapał w dwie ręce, pasek wcisnął sobie na podobieństwo ogona do majtek. Czerwona płachta przysłaniała wszystko za nią, w tym także Szweda. Byk widział dokładnie tylko ją. Szwed powoli potrząsał materiałem i sprawiał, że ten falował, a co za tym idzie wydawał się bykowi coraz bardziej kuszący. Teraz Benji czekał tylko na kolejną szarżę. Byk przystanął na chwilę i warknął. Zrobił parę kroków do przodu, ciężko warcząc. Spojrzał na flagę i pobiegł w jej kierunku. Benji w porę obrócił się trzymając rękę z materiałem wyciągniętą do tyłu. Blondyn skoczył na bandę. Znajdowała się na niej metalowa krata mająca chronić ewentualnych widzów, a dzisiaj Leviego. Szwed skoczył i wspiął się po kracie na bezpieczną wysokość. Jeszcze w locie zwinął czerwony materiał i upchnął go na moment pod opinającą mięśnie, czarną koszulką - tak by nie wypadła płachta. Szwed wspiął się na tyle wysoko, że bez większego trudu przeskoczył nad zwierzęciem, które potraktowało betonową ścianę “z byka”. I to na pełnej prędkości szarży. Dodatkowo na byka spadła metalowa krata. Benji skacząc z powrotem na arenę szarpnął ją. Nity puściły, zaś konstrukcja padła na grzbiet zwierzęcia. Cóż. Tego Szwajcarscy budowlańcy nie przewidzieli. Na zwierzę spadło sporo materiałów. Szwed mógł chyba głęboko odetchnąć. Gdy kurz opadł, zobaczył jednak, że sterta gruzowiska spadła tak, że jedynie pokaleczyła zwierzę. Benjiemu udało sie jednak na tyle, że byk miał na razie inne zajęcie. Jak wyciągnąć swoje rogi, które się wbiły. '' ''Benji wykorzystał okazję. Wrócił po półokręgu do byka. Skoczył na ocalałą część bandy z kratą. Wspiął się trochę i znalazł się na skos nad bykiem. Wystarczyło więc zadziałać. Zakręcił płachtą i wrzucił ją na głowę uwięzionego byka. Zwierzę nie mogło się ruszać, więc materiał zakrył mu wizję. Nic nie widział, plus był uwięziony. Benji mógł czekać aż byk się uwolni albo próbować bardziej go zmęczyć. Szwed zeskoczył na ziemię. Sięgnął po beczkę, którą wcześniej znalazł. Przewrócił ją na bok i poturlał prosto pod nogi byka. Beczka chcąc nie chcąc była wytrzymała i dość ciężka - miałą chronić walczących z bykami. Potoczyła się ona między nogi byka. Benji poturlał na tyle mocno, że siła uderzenia zwaliła byka z nóg. Opadł boleśnie na arenę wyrywając się tym samym ze ściany. Jednak spadając na ziemię oderwał się kolejny kawał betonu, który uderzył byka mocno w łeb. Zwierz leżał na ziemi. Na boku. Z beczką między nogami, betonem na głowie przykrytej czerwoną płachtą, która zakrywała wizje. '' '''Levi': Zwycięstwo..? *powiedział podekscytowany* Zwierzę powolnymi ruchami koniec końców postawiło się na nogi. Ruszając ogonem, uderzył odłamek, który poleciał w kierunku Benjiego trafiając go w kolano. Zwierzę było osłabione, ale wciąz gotowe do walki. '' '''Levi': A jednak nie. *zaśmiał się* Benji złapał się z bólem za kolano. Szybko zrobił kilka przysiadów aby rozruszać mięsień. Adrenalina na szczęście nadal pulsowała, więc ból był minimalny. Benji: Zaboli dopiero za moment *pomyślał* Trzeba działać szybko… Byk wstaje... Wstając byk jednak znowu potknął się o beczkę, która niestety przebiła się pod wpływem nacisku jednego z kopyt i zakleszczyła je w środku. Z takim dodatkiem zwierz mógł ledwo się ruszyć. Beczka kołysała się na boki pod brzuchem zwierzęcia. Ruch był prawie niemożliwy. Zwłaszcza, że płachta nabiła się na ułamane rogi i nie dawała się zdjąć z zakrzywionego… no roga, więc dalej blokowała wizję byka. Był ślepy i kulawy. Pod nogami cały czas pałętały mu się skrawki betonu, na których byk dodatkowo się potykał. Przeszkadzała też metalowa krata, po której pozostałe trzy kopyta mogły się poruszać… lub nie. To mogło być trudne. Była śliska i chcąc nie chcąc twarda. Sterczały też z niej twarde nity. Benji chodził naokoło i kręcił paskiem. Raz po raz uderzał sprzączką i odskakiwał na bezpieczną odległość. Wzrokiem już szukał drugiej beczki… Szwed jednak bardziej pilnował liny na ramieniu i… odległości do słupów. Wycofał się cwałem bocznym na pewną odległość - w stronę słupów. Monitorował zwierzę i stan swojego kolana. Dawał ciężar na zdrową, prawą nogę. Na szczęście był prawonożny. Byk był niemal w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Zwierzę poczuło dopływ adrenaliny i mocniejszym tupnięciem powaliło bęczke na strzępy. Było zranione, ale zbliżało się coraz bliżej Szweda, który był zapędzany w kozi róg. '' ''Szwed spodziewał się, że pomimo napotkanych przeszkód, rozjuszony byk mógł nadal się utrzymać się jakoś na nogach i zaszarżować. Szybko zapiął więc pasek, zawiązał wokół niego końcówkę liny. W sprzączkę wpiął czerwony materiał, który wyszarpnął z byka, nim ten dał radę na dobre powstać. Byk po nagłym odzyskaniu wizji został na moment oślepiony ostrym słońcem… Wracając… Prowizoryczny wabik, który miał ewentualnie pełnić inną funkcję, Szwed pociągnął w biegu za sobą. Spoglądając za siebie kontrolnie, cały czas wracał cwałem bocznym do pionowych słupów. Uciekał spod ściany, gdzie się znalazł. Dopiero gdy do nich dotarł mógł zwolnić. Złapał oddech. Dwa głębokie, wdechy, wydech… dwa głębokie… i tak dalej. Przełknął ślinę aby zwilżyć gardło. Pomasował kolano. Adrenalina na szczęście pomagała. Gwarantowała ultra wytrzymałość… Szwed podciągnął wabik bliżej. Trzymał linę w połowie, drugie pół zwisało u jego stóp. Wprowadził linę w ruch, poderwał ją do góry. Zamocowana przy sprzączce płachta opadła efektownie zwracając uwagę byka…. Sprzączka uderzając w ziemie brzęknęła. Ale by bodźców dźwiękowych było więcej… Benji: Vertigooooo! *zapiał wysokim falsetem* Byk przyglądał się chłopakowi. Zmęczony, ale wciąż o siłach stał. Zwierzęta może i są głupsze od ludzi, ale prawa natury też działają. Przyglądał się poczynaniom Szweda. '' ''Szwed stał już przy samym słupie. Chłopak trzymał swój wabik… W kulminacyjnym momencie szarpnął linę do góry i czerwona płachta wyczepiła się w powietrzu. Zaczęła wolno opadać obok słupa. Spadając przypominała jakąś sylwetkę, bardzo zwracała uwagę. Wolno spadała i łopotała na momenty nim opadła na ziemię. Benji powtórzył manewr, tym razem zwinął materiał, rzucił w górę. Płachta znowu opadła rozprostowawszy się… Znowu opadała wolno. By dodać pikanterii Benji znowu zapiał. Benji: Figarooooo! *rejestrem gwizdkowym* Byk potarł kopytami o ziemię, szykując się do ataku na chłopaka. '' ''Szwed powtórzył manewr z płachtą, czekał na atak… Zobaczył, że pod stopami ma odłamek betonu ze ściany… Cóż, byk miał imponujący zasięg. Ciekawe czy Szwed tak dobrze rzucał… Nie odważył się. Położył kamyk na wewnętrznej stronie klamry paska, zakręcił nad głową i cisnął kamykiem. Kamyk opuścił rzutnię i pomknął prosto w oko byka. Duża prędkość pocisku zagwarantowana przez użycie lasso-paska oznaczała duży ból. To miała być prowokacja. Powtórzył płachtę, dla pewności i cisnął drugim kamykiem. Trafił tym razem w nozdrza. Byk wydał z siebie sapnięcie. Zrobił parę kroków w tył, jednocześnie gdy to robił kopytami specjalnie wymachiwał, by kurz leciał na Szweda. '' ''Po otrzymaniu pierwszego podmuchu pyłu w twarz, Benji nieźle zakasłał. Wypluł pył i otarł twarz. Szybko odwrócił się wokół słupa, tak by stać plecami do wiatru wiejącego na arenie. Byk oczywiście odwrócił się z wściekłością powtórzył manewr. Sabotował sam siebie. Wiatr obrócił działanie chmury pyłu i ta poleciała prosto na byka, który nadal kiepsko widział po oślepieniu płachtą. Pył drażnił nozdrza, ślepia i język w pysku. W połączeniu z ciągłym podrzucaniem czerwonej płachty (która była jedynym co byk mógł rozróżnić) i falsetami, byk był mega wkurzony. Teraz już musiał zaszarżować. '''Benji: '''Come on... Cooome *falset i uderzenie sprzączką* Rhys vs ??? ??? Kraj: ??? Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki